Play Girl
by PeDeeS
Summary: Aku dikhianati oleh kekasih yang sudah aku kencani selama 4 tahun. ketika aku mulai bangkit dan menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain, si brengsek itu kembali hadir dalam hidupku. (FINAL CHAPTER)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAY GIRL**

 **Chapter 1**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura etc.

Warning: Typo, AU, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

 _Happy Reading.._

 _._

 _Summary:_

 _Aku dikhianati oleh kekasih yang sudah aku kencani selama 4 tahun. ketika aku mulai bangkit dan menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain, si brengsek itu kembali hadir dalam hidupku._

 _Aku Haruno Sakura berusia 26 Tahun, pekerjaanku seorang psikolog, tepatnya psikolog cinta. Yah banyak yang bilang aku bisa dengan mudah menaklukan pria manapun. Mungkin kalian pikir aku seorang Play Girl, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu juga. Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main pada laki-laki yang brengsek. Sebrengsek laki-laki itu.._

.

Suara bising musik DJ yang memekakkan telinga, kerlap- kerlip lampu disko yang beberapa kali lampunya menyilaukan mataku. Ah, jangan lupa nikmatnya cocktail yang disajikan pelayan klub malam di sini, sangat nikmat dan tentu saja memabukkan.

Malam ini seperti biasa aku sedang berpesta dengan para klienku, Karui namanya. Sebulan yang lalu ia berkonsultasi masalah pernikahannya padaku tentang kebimbangannya mempertahankan pernikahan dengan seorang pria yang brengsek tapi dicintainya. Singkat cerita akhirnya ia bercerai dan kini dia sudah _move on_. Bahkan belum sampai sebulan tanpa disangka seorang pria melamarnya. Cinta memang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada nasihatmu. Entah apa jadinya aku sekarang kalau aku tidak bercerai dengan si brengsek itu."

"Tentu, Wanita berkelas tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria brengsek." Jawabku menyeringai.

"Wah.. wah. Lihat ada laki-laki tampan di situ.!" Kata Temari, ia salah satu klienku yang juga ikut berpesta sedang terlihat kagum dengan sosok laki-laki _cool_ di sebrang sana.

"Ah, itu bukannya Sai Shimura. Anak konglomerat. Gila, wajahnya memang benar-benar sempurna, tapi siapa yang bisa menggaet dia ya?" kata Karui.

"Ayo Saki, tunjukan pada kita cara menaklukan laki-laki tampan itu." tantang Hinata, sahabatku yang juga ikut berpesta.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah laki-laki itu. yah, memang terlihat tampan dan _cool_. Rambutnya hitam dengan kulit putih pucat, sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, anak pengusaha terkenal dan sebentar lagi menjadi ahli waris. Laki-laki itu sedang minum dan mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita yang menghampirinya, ia memamerkan senyuman tapi aku tidak yakin itu adalah senyuman yang tulus.

Seketika bibirku tertarik menyeringai "Baik, akan ku bawa laki-laki itu pada kalian."

"Kyaaaa..(/)" teriak teman-temanku kegirangan. Seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru.

Aku menyerobot gelas wine yang baru saja akan diminum Temari, berjalan kearah laki-laki itu dengan langkah seperti seorang gadis lugu yang mabuk. Tepat di belakang pria itu, dengan cara anggun aku langsung menyiramnya dengan gelas wine milik Temari, dan berjalan gontai.

"Hey kamu." Laki-laki itu langsung mengejarku dan menarik bahuku. Aku langsung berdiri sempoyongan sambil memegang dahiku dan langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

" _Sorry_ , apa aku menumpahkannya padamu?"

"Nona, sepertinya kau mabuk. Kenapa kau tidak mencari udara segar di luar?" tanyanya sedikit menyeringai, sepertinya ia mulai terpancing.

"Tapi aku sedang bersama teman-temanku di sana. Kenapa kau tidak gabung saja dengan kami?" tawarku sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak." Gottchaaa... aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk bergabung bersama teman-temanku yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Hey Saki, dari mana saja kau. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir, tentu saja itu pertanyaan palsu.

"Ia, aku menumpahkan wine padanya tadi." Kataku sambil berwajah bersalah.

"Aaa. Tidak apa-apa nona." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Hey nona-nona, ayo kita tuangkan minuman padanya." Teriak Temari sambil memberikan segelas wine pada laki-laki itu.

"Cheeerrsssss..!" teriak kami serempak.

Kami terus memberikan minuman itu kepada Sai, dan ia pun dengan senang hati meminumnya, lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya ia mabuk. Entah ia sadar atau tidak teman-temanku perlahan-lahan membuka kancing bajunya. Merasakan otot-otot dada dan perutnya yang kekar dan sexy tak lupa mengabadikan momen ini dengan ber-selfie-ria. Aku pun menikmatinya, menikmati tontonan penuh gairah yang dilakukan teman-temanku. Dasar laki-laki bodoh. Bibirku menyeringai puas.

Aku, Haruno Sakura yang sekarang berumur 26 tahun. Bukanlah wanita yang naif dan polos seperti dulu. Bukanlah wanita yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki brengsek untuk kedua kalinya.

 **10 Tahun Yang lalu.**

Saat itu umurku masih 16 tahun. kelas 2 SMA. Dulu aku adalah gadis yang polos dan naif. Tidak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Berharap kisah cintaku seindah drama-drama Korea. Tapi di umur inilah kisah cintaku bersemi indah. Kisah cinta yang awalnya manis tapi berakhir pahit dengan si brengsek itu.

"Sakuraa.. ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi. Kau akan telat kalau tidak bangun sekarang." teriak ibuku sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar yang membuat mataku silau. Segera aku bangun.

"Ah ibu, silau." Gerutuku.

"Cepatlah bangun sana. Sarapan sudah siap." Ibuku terus mengoceh menghiraukan keluhanku. Aku langsung bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sekolahku tidak begitu jauh dari rumah. Hanya berjarak 15 menit jika menggunakan bus.

"Saakiiii-chaan.." teriak seseorang dari belakang dan langsung memeluk lenganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuga. Sahabatku yang agak pemalu tapi sangat antusias dengan cogan (cowo ganteng) dan horoskop, tapi dia sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki. kami sudah berhabat dari SMP.

"Saki.. aku pumya firasat kalau aku akan menemuhkan jodohku hari ini."

"Benarkah? Hmmm..." aku mengedarkan pandanganku keliling halaman sekolah. "nah.. itu dia jodohmu." Aku menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tampan, namanya..

"Gaara?" seketika Hinata terpesona. Pipinya memerah.

Cogan itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Cowo ganteng asal Sunakagure. "Dia cowok yang keren ya, Hinata." Siapa sih gadis yang gak jatuh hati dengan pesona Gaara. Uda ganteng, pemain basket asal Sunagakure lagi.

"Iaa bener banget. Aku bakal meleleh kalau dia emang jodohku Sakii." Hinata semakin mencengkam erat lenganku kegirangan.

"Cih apa bagusnya cowok itu. cowok kok cantik. Ya gak Sas." Dua orang anak badung menghampiri kami, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ih.. kenapa sih. cowok nyebelin kaya kalian harus ada. Kenapa kita harus satu kelas?" Gerutu Hinata pada duo badung itu.

"Hinata-chan. Gimana kalo hari ini kamu jadi pacarku?" goda Naruto.

"Ih.. kan uda aku bilang berkali-kali kalo bintang kita ini gak cocok."

"Sasuke... aku ditolak lagi. hikh" rengek Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. terlihat ekpresi Sasuke yang risih dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Cih.. menyingkirlah." Sasuke lantas menendang bokong Naruto. "Lagian kalian kenapa kalian masih percaya horoskop bodoh itu. horoskop tidak menghasilkan uang."

"Ih.. Sasuke _baka_!" Hinata mulai kesal.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua ngapain sih ganggu kami terus, gak di kelas gak di luar. Awas ya kalo masih gangguin kami, nanti gak aku pinjemin pena lagi." Sasuke memang langganan meminjam penaku, entah karena dia memang tidak punya uang untuk beli pena atau dia sengaja karena tau kalo aku sering membawa alat pensil yang lengkap di kotak pensil.

"Hn. Baik-baik." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku dan lekas pergi dengan Naruto. Duo badung itu pergi menuju ke arah kantin. Dasar badung, bukannya langsung masuk kelas malah ngantin.

"Btw kamu yakin gak suka sama Naruto? Kayanya Naruto tu beneran tulus deh sama kamu." Tanyaku penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku gak yakin, tapi kamu tau kan, pisces dan aries itu gak cocok. Menurut ramalan, mereka gak akan bertahan lama." Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Jika Kesetiaan itu adalah jenis hewan, mungkin Naruto adalah spesies hewan yang hampir punah, karena Naruto sudah lama menyukai Hinata sejak SD, Naruto selalu setia menyukai Hinata. Tapi Hinata selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

Berbeda dengan spesies satu lagi, si Sasuke, dia adalah cowok terbrengsek. Yah, dialah si brengsek yang nantinya akan mengubah pandanganku terhadap cinta dan laki-laki, cinta pertama yang kubenci dan tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Sasuke memang termasuk cogan, tapi kegantengannya tertutup dengan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan, dia juga tidak terlalu ramah dengan gadis-gadis lain. Ia dan Naruto selalu menganggu kami berdua. Tapi Cuma ada satu gadis yang terang-terangan selalu menggoda Sasuke, dia lah Yamanaka Ino.

Ino adalah anak orang kaya, wajahnya cantik kaya bule dengan rambut blondenya, ia gadis yang sangat populer, cowo mana yang gak klepek-klepek dengan pesona Ino, ada satu, yaitu Sasuke. setiap kali Ino menggoda Sasuke, ia pasti akan mengacuhkan Ino. Pikirku saat itu Sasuke adalah cowok yang aneh yang gak suka cewe macam Ino. Pikiranku dulu begitu naif.

Tapi aku sedikit mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan Ino, instingku mengatakan kalau Sasuke mungkin sedikit suka padaku. Kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. hmmhm.. coba kalian pikir, Sasuke itu terkenal sangat tidak ramah dengan gadis lain, banyak yang menyukai Sasuke karena dia begitu tampan, lucu dan pintar tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun merespon mereka. Hanya dengankulah dia bersikap pengecualian.

Aku mengenalnya sejak kelas 1 SMA, kami berada di kelas yang sama. Awalnya kami tidak saling akrab namun suatu hari kami sama-sama datang terlambat dan tentu saja kami berdua mendapat hukuman hormat depan tiang bendera. Kami berdiri sekitar satu jam lebih di bawah teriknya matahari, sangat bosan dan melelahkan. Saat itu lah Sasuke mulai mengajakku mengobrol.

"Hei, berani taruhan?"

"Apa?" jawabku malas.

"Berani gak? Yang kalah bakal ngabulin permintaan yang menang." Serunya.

"Ya taruhannya apaan dulu?"

"Taruhannyaa.." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh halaman sekolah yang sepi karena semua orang sedang belajar mengajar. "Nah itu dia, kau lihat gedung kelas di sana. Kita saling bertaruh laki-laki atau perempuan yang keluar pertama kali dari kelas itu. aku tebak yang keluar duluan perempuan."

"Ih, gak adil, aku juga mau pilih perempuan." Protesku

"oke-oke. Kalau begitu aku pilih laki-laki."

"Sip. Yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang, ya."

5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku yakin perempuan akan keluar lebih dulu. Kami menatap serius arah gedung kelas di sebrang.

TEEETTT! Bel sekolah berbunyi dan sial. Murid perempuan dan laki-laki keluar bersamaan, tak ada yang saling mendului.

"Sial.. kenapa mereka harus keluar bersama-sama." Upatku kesal. Sasuke tertawa melihat ekpresi kesalku itu.

Saat itu lah kami menjadi lebih akrab, ditambah wali kelas memberikan peraturan random bangku kelas, aku sebangku dengan Hinata dan Sasuke sebangku dengan Naruto duduk tepat di depan kami. Saat kelas 2 SMA pun kami berempat lagi-lagi berada di kelas yang sama.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sedikit tertarik dengan Sasuke. entah apa alasannya. Aku tidak pernah menemukan alasan yang tepat. hanya saja, ketika kami bertemu suasana menjadi lebih seru. tapi kadang aku ragu, apakah Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang padaku? Memang hanya padaku dan Hinata lah ia bersikap akrab. Tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Namun bagiku itu bukanlah maslah yang besar, asalkan bersamanya walau dengan status sebagai teman pun sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

Pagi itu seperti biasa aku berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah bersama Hinata, kulihat di sana duo badung Sasuke dan Naruto sedang dicegat pak Asuma selaku guru BK. Pagi-pagi selalu aja jadi langganan ocehan pak Asuma, karena baju di keluarin lah, pake sepatu warna-warni lah, gak pake dasi lah.

Aku dan Hinata berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan tak lupa aku menjulurkan lidah kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata juga ikutan mengupat dalam bisikan yang tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar. "Huu.. kasian deh. Emang enak kena hukuman tiap hari. weeekkk"

Kulihat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahku, seolah berkata. 'awas kau, tunggu pembalasanku.' Tapi aku kembali menjulurkan lidah. "weeekk.. gak takut!"

TEEETT!

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja masuk kelas. Dan segera duduk di depan kami

"Makanya jangan badung." Kataku sarkastik.

"Ia nih, kalian berdua gak bosen apa diocehin pak Asuma?" sambung Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.. kau menghawatirkanku.. hikh." Jawab Naruto lebay.

"Eh, tumben kamu gak nembak Hinata hari ini?" tanyaku heran dengan Naruto.

"Nanti lah.. hehe."

"Kalian tau gak pagi ini pe;ajaran apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kamu amnesia." Tanyaku menyeringai. "Ya pelajaran bahasa, bu Anko yang ngajar." Sasuke menganggguk-angguk paham.

"Eh, Kau mau taruhan gak?" tanya Sasuke padaku. "Biasa, yang kalah bakal nurutin kemauan yang menang.

"Taruhan apa?" tanyaku.

"Tebak apa yang bakal bu Anko ucapkan pertama kali pas masuk kelas!"

"Yaaaah.. itu mah gampang banget, pasti dia bakal nyapa.. basi-basi.. yang lain deh." Jawab Hinata.

"Iya, yang lain aja Sas." Sambungku.

"Ah, hari ini, bu Anko bakal jatuh cinta." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Haha.. gak mungkinnn. Lagian bu Anko itu kan rada serius. Masa ia dia nunjukin ekpresi jatuh cinta." Jawabku remeh.

"okay _Deal_ ya. Itu taruhannya." Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya padaku.

" _Deal_." Kataku.

"Penasaraan nih siapa yang bakal menang." Kata Chouji, siswa gendut yang duduk di sebrangku yang ikut mendengar taruhan kami.

Kami berdua sering melakukan taruhan. Teman-teman di kelas kadang juga penasaran siapa yang bakal menjadi pemenang dalam taruhan konyol yang kami buat ini.

"Eh itu, bu Anko datang." Seorang siswa berlari masuk ke kelas. Semua siswa terlihat kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa bu Anko. "Okay silahkan buka buku kalian ya. Sampai di mana pelajaran kita terakhir?"

"Hei. Sepertinya aku yang akan menang, tuh lihat bu Anko ekpresinya biasa aja." Aku sedikit memajukan tubuhku kedepan untuk berbisik dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tunggu aja."

Aku kembali duduk dengan perasaan sedikit penasaran.

Bu Anko baru saja mengambil spidol dalam kotak pensilnya dan hendak menulis materi di papan tulis, tapi tangannya berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas warna pink yang terselip di papan tulis. "Tunggu apa ini?" tanyanya bingung seraya membuka kertas itu.

Semua murid di kelas hening penasaran kecuali Sasuke yang dari tadi menahan tawa. Aku curiga jangan-jangan.

" _Berapa kali kuharus katakan cinta?_

 _Berapa lama ku harus menunggumu_

 _Di ujung gelisah ini aku, tak sedikitpun tak ingat kamu,_

 _Namun dirimu masih begitu. Acuhkan ku tak mau tahu..._ "

Itu adalah isi surat yang tertulis dalam surat pink itu. semua murid di kelas tertawa saat bu Anko membaca surat itu. terkecuali Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk meraba-raba isi kantong dan tasnya, sepertinya dia kehilangan sesuatu.

"Teme.. sialan kau." Mata Naruto seakan memancarkan api ke arah Sasuke. ternyata surat pink itu adalah milik Naruto yang ia siapkan untuk Hinata.

"Siapa yang menulis surat romantis ini?" kata bu Anko tersipu malu.

"Wah, ternyata ada yang diam-diam menyukai ibu." Teriak Sasuke, semua murid langsung bersorak. Bu Anko tersipu, Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke balik badan menatapku memamerkan senyuman liciknya pertanda ia puas akan kemenangannya. Bibirku mengerucut sebal. Sialan, lagi-lagi aku kalah.

"Baik, apa maumu yang harus aku turuti?" tanyaku setelah pelajaran usai.

"Hn.. jangan buru-buru. Simpan saja dulu. Nikmati waktu santaimu! " Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan lekas pergi keluar kelas bersama Naruto. Dasar Sasuke sialan.

Siang itu matahari memancarkan sinarnya sangat terik. Tapi tidak mengubah semangat para siswa untuk berada di kelas olah raga. Aku, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kelas B. Saat ini kelas B dan C mendapat giliran untuk mengambil nilai olah raga.

Para murid perempuan kelas B sedang bertanding bola volly dengan kelas C, Itu adalah kelas Ino _and the genk_.

Sementara murid laki-laki sedang duduk bersantai menunggu giliran. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memperhatikan perempuan yang sedang asyik main volly.

"Hei, bro. Kalian tau kenapa pelajaran olah raga paling disukai kaum adam?" tanya Sasuke kepada kerumunan murid laki-laki yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati pertandingan volly.

"Apa?" tanya mreka penasaran. Sasuke langsung menunjuk beberapa perempuan yang main volly menggunakan mulutnya, dan para kaum adam pun menoleh dan mengangguk paham. Mereka memperhatikan celana olahraga perempuan yang pendek sehingga membentuk bokong yang indah, juga tak lupa kaos olah raga yang cukup tipis, apalagi pas para perempuan itu sedang melompat menangkap bola, payudara mereka akan terlihat memantul."Oooh.. kami paham sekarang." jawab murid laki-laki berbarengan. Itulah pemandangan yang indah bagi kaum adam. Dasar laki-laki mesum.

Aku tahu, saat itu Sasuke memperhatikanku yang sedang bermain volly dengan riangnya, sementara Naruto juga memperhatikan Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hei Dobe. Sudah lama aku penasaran denganmu, apa yang membuatmu terobsesi untuk mencintai Hinata walau kau sering ditolaknya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang, "Melihatnya tersenyum, rasanya aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dunia ini."

"Tapi menurutku, kau itu bukannya Cuma dianggap _friend zone_ dengan Hinata?" sahut Kiba teman sekelas kami.

Bagai tertimpa besi 100 ton. Naruto tertunduk lesu mendengar perkataan Kiba. Semua murid laki-laki langsung tertawa melihat ekpresi Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menatap lapangan, menatapku dengan senyuman. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Aku pun hendak bersiap melempar bola ke arah lawan. SMASH!.. lemparanku berhasil mengalahkan lawan. Aku pun kembali menatap Sasuke dan melempar seringai padanya.

"Hei, Ino. Lihat si sainganmu, Sakura, kayanya dia semangat banget menangin volly ini. Aku yakin dia mau dianggap hebat sama si Sasuke." bisik salah satu Ino _and the genk._

"Cih.. sekarang dia memang bisa tersenyum, tapi liat aja nanti, siapa yang bakal merebut hati Sasuke." Kata Ino penuh keyakinan.

"Eh, Sas. Liat deh dari tadi Ino ngeliatin kamu terus, tuh. Kayanya dia cinta mati deh sama kamu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ino itu cantik, anak konglomerat, masa loh gak ada niat buat ngerespon balik doi?" sambung Kiba.

Kini giliran Ino yang akan servis bola ke lawan tapi bolanya justru terbang ke arah kerumunan murid laki-laki. Sepertinya Ino sengaja. Sontak semua murid laki-laki di sana berebut ingin mengembalikan bola ke pada Ino, tapi tanpa diduga, tangan Sasuke duluan mengambil bola itu dan berjalan ke arah Ino. Ino lantas tersipu malu.

Entah kenapa dadaku sedikit sesak melihat perlakuan Sasuke seperti itu. tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh bersikap bodoh.

"Kyaaa.. Saki, lihat jodohku sedang main di sana! Gantengnyaaa.." teriak Hinata dengan muka yang merah sedang heboh menunjuk Gaara yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sebrang. Semua murid perempuan lantas meninggalkan lapangan volly dan berkerumun di pinggir lapangan basket. Tentunya aku juga ikut terseret ke sana.

"Kyaaa. Gaara-kun.." "Gaara hebat sekali.!" "Kereenn!" semua murid perempuan heboh meneriaki Gaara yang sedang main. Yah, aku akui Gaara memang tampan, ditambah saat dia sedang main basket, Unnnnncchhh. Kegantengannya bikin meleleh. Ee... tunggu..

DUUKKK!

Sebuah benda keras mendarat cantik di jidatku. "Awww.." rintihku.

"Saki.. kau tidak apapa?" tanya Hinata Khawatir.

"Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Gaara datang menghampiriku. Yah, doi yang tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke jidatku.

"Ya,, ga papa kok." Jawabku.

"Tapi sepertinya keningmu merah." Sepertinya doi sangat khawatir.

"Beneran gapapa kok." Aku meyakinkan. Sumpah deh, aslinya beneran sakit. Tapi sakitnya gak seberapa sih. malunya itu loh.

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Aku balik ke lapangan dulu ya." Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

TEEEETTT!

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Kali ini aku pulang sekolah sendirian, karena Hinata sudah dijemput oleh ayahnya.

"Hei.. kita ketemu lagi. keningmu uda baikan?" seseorang tiba-tiba menyapaku. Dia adalah Gaara.

"Ah. Hei. Uda mendingan kok.!" Jawabku ramah.

"Kita belum kenalan nih. Aku Sabaku Gaara dari kelas C."

"Sebenarnya aku uda tau kok namamu, soalnya kamu populer sih. Namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas B."

"Ah. Gak juga kok, eh ngomong-ngomong..." belum selesai Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang datang memotong ucapannya.

"Sakura, nanti siang kita jadi kan kencannya." Itu adalah Sasuke. ganggu aja nih anak.

"Apaan sih. kita kan gak ada rencana apa-apa?" ketusku. Jujur aku sebenarnya masih agak kesal dengan Sasuke karena kejadian di lapangan volly tadi.

"Yaudah kita rencanain aja sekarang. nanti sore kita jalan!" ajak Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku uda ada janji duluan dengan seseorang.. bye!" aku langsung mendorong Sasuke pergi menjauh. "Maaf ya Gaara. Abaikan saja orang itu, dia memang rada-rada. Eh, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti sore kamu sibuk gak? Aku punya tiket bioskop lebih nih. Yah.. itung-itung sebagai ungkapan maaf soal kejadian di lapangan tadi."

 _Whats_.. aku gak salah dengerkan.. masa ia doi ngajak aku jalan, berdua. Dalam hatiku kegirangan. Aku masih diam menimang-nimang ajakannya. "Hmmmm.. gimana ya?"

DRRTT! DRRRTT!

Terdengar bunyi vibra _hanphone_ dari kantung bajuku. Kulihat ada sms dari Sasuke.

 _Sasuke : Sakura, kamu jangan mau jalan sama cowok cantik itu._

Aku pun lekas membalas pesannya.

 _Sakura : Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku donk mau jalan sama siapa aja._

"Sakura.." tegur Gaara yang dari tadi menunggu jawabanku

"Emmmm... kayaknya.." DRRTTT! DRRTTT! Hp ku kembali bergetar. "Sebentar ya Gaara."

 _Sasuke : kau punya hutang permintaan padaku. Aku ingin kau tidak jadi pergi dengan Gaara!"_

Aku mengerutkan dahi membaca pesan konyol dari Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya dia manfaatkan taruhan pagi tadi untuk membatalkan janjianku dengan Gaara. Cih. Aku tidak mungkin menolak jika menyangkut taruhahan.

 _Sakura: ku pertimbangkan!_

"Gaara-kun. Maaf ya sepertinya lain kali saja. aku baru ingat nanti sore aku ada kegiatan lain." terkutuklaah kau Sasuke.

"Yaah.. sayang sekali." Gaara terlihat tampak kecewa tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Sepertinya ini kesempatan terakhirku. Besok lusa aku akan pindah ke Sunagakure."

"Hah, kenapa?" tanyaku kanget.

"Ayahku hanya dinas 2 tahun di Konoha dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Kami sudah harus pulang ke Sunagakure." jelasnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit sedih. Aku hanya diam menatap Gaara dengan senduh.

"Suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, aku harap kita akan bertemu dan mengobrol lagi." Gaara tersenyum lembut menatapku. "Aku pulang duluan, ya." Ia membelai lembut rambutku dan lekas pergi. Aku masih bergeming menatap punggunya yang perlahan hilang menjauh.

Haaah.. lelah sekali hari ini.. Aku membanting tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

DRRTT! DRRTT! Vibra hpku bergetar. Segera kurogoh kantung bajuku.

 _Sasuke: Sudah pulang?_

 _Sakura: Sudah._

 _Sasuke: cepat sekali kencannya?_

 _Sakura: aku gak jadi pergi, puas. Aku gak punya hutang permintaan lagi padamu._

Aku yakin saat ini sasuke sedang tersenyum puas.

 _Sasuke: Apa kau suka dengan cowo Suna itu?_

 _Sakura: Kenapa kau peduli siapa yang aku suka?_

Hening.. cukup lama dia membalas sms terakhir dariku. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan ya? Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Aku sungguh penasaran. Aku menekan tombol _call_.

" _Hallo.."_ sambungnya dari sebrang sana.

"Hai, kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku.

" _Hn.. belum."_

"Btw kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Tanyaku _to the point_.

" _Pertanyaan yang mana?"_ tanyanya pura-pura polos. Menyebalkan.

"Tentang kenapa kau peduli siapa yang aku sukai?" hening sejenak.

" _Hn. Apa itu penting buatmu?"_ kenapa dia selalu nanya balik sih.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau jawab. Aku tutup telponnya ya!" jawabku dengan nada merajuk.

" _Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kau picik gini, sih?"_

"Jadi mau jawab atau gak?"

Suasana kembali hening. "Hn.." aku bisa merasakan kalau saat ini Sasuke sedikit.. gugup.

" _Hn. ka.. kalau kau suka dengannya..."_ dia menjeda kalimat. _"berarti dia sainganku."_

Bagai terjatuh di tengah tumpukkan bunga. Hati ini hangat seketika mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahku. Jika aku bercermin sekarang ku yakin pipiku akan semerah tomat, buah kesukaannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Eh, kau bilang apa?" aku pura-pura tidak mendengar, sengaja biar diulang.

" _Aku sudah bilang. Aku tau kamu dengar. Berhenti membuatku malu."_ Jawab Sasuke salah tingkah. Aku bisa menebak kalau saat ini pipi Sasuke sama sepertiku, merah padam.

"Ayolah _please_ Sasuke, ulang lagi."

" _Berhenti membuatku malu, kau menyebalkan."_

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi besok di sekolah." Aku langsung menutup telpon.

KYAAAAAA... rasanya aku ingin berteriak kencang.. ku peluk erat-erat bantal guling sambil membayangkan pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Cinta pertamaku yang terbalas. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Secerah hatiku yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Saki.. hari ini kau tampak bahagia sekali. Ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata keheranan melihatku senyum-senyum dari tadi.

"Biasa, dia lagi abis obat." Sasuke baru saja datang ke kelas dan langsung duduk.

Aku langsung mengacak-acak gemas rambut pantat ayamnya dari belakang.

"Hei, Hei.. ada berita hangat." Kata Kiba heboh.

"Anget begimane? Seanget indomie Ichiraku?" Sahut Chouji. Yeeee. Ini anak pikirannya makanan mulu.

"Tadi aku lewat depan ruang kepsek. Katanya bu Kurenai akan cuti melahirkan. Dan bakal ada guru pengganti. Sialnya aku gak tau itu guru laki-laki atau perempuan." Jelas Kiba.

"Aku berharap dia guru perempuan yang cantik, seksi, dan gak killer." Kata Neji, cowok kutu buku yang duduk di sebelah chouji.

"Aku juga pikir lebih baik yang datang guru perempuan. Ya kan Hinata" Kataku. Hinata juga mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke refleks menoleh kebelakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan!" aku bisa menebak apa yang akan menjadi objek taruhannya kali ini.

"Aku juga ikutan ah." Naruto berdiri dan menghadap Hinata. " Hinata ayo kita juga taruhan. Kalau aku yang menang kau harus jadi pacarku."

"Kalau kau kalah?" Hinata menyeringai. "kau harus mencium Shino." Hitana menunjuk Shino yang duduk di samping Naruto. Dia murid yang sangat aneh, selalu membawa serangga kemana-mana. Seketika Naruto bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludah.

"Ba..baik. aku yakin yang datang adalah guru laki-laki." Ia menjulurkan tangan ke Hinata. "Deal!"

Hinata juga membalas jabatan tangan Naruto. "Deal!."

"Baik Sakura, aku yakin kalau yang datang adalah guru laki-laki. Kalau aku menang kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku. Deal!" berbeda dengan NaruHina, bentuk kesepakatan kami bukan dengan berjabat tangan tapi dengan mengacungkan jari kelingking.

"Baik, tapi kalau ternyata yang datang guru perempuan, kau harus..." aku menjeda kalimat. Semua murid di kelas penasaran menunggu kalimatku. "...Kau harus keliling lapangan... dengan telanjang. Deal!" Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Sementara teman-teman di kelas tertawa. Sepertinya mereka juga tidak sabar siapa yang akan memenangkan taruhan kali ini.

Deg..Deg...Deg.. terdengar bunyi debaran jantung siswa di kelas B. tunggu kenapa semuannya ikut berdebar. Kan mereka gak ikut taruhan. Hah, terserah.

Tap..Tap..Tap.. bunyi langkah kaki mulai mendekat menuju kelas B. aku yakin itu suara hak sepatu perempuan. Tap..Tap..Tap.. semakin mendekat, dan..

"Bu Anko?" Semua murid teriak. Bu Anko pun terkejut.

"Hei.. ada apa dengan kalian ini, mengagetkan saja." ternyata bu Anko hanya numpang lewat depan kelas kami, karena ia mengajar di kelas sebelah.

Tap..Tap..Tap.. terdengar kembali suara sepatu. Tapi dari bunyinya seperti suara sepatu laki-laki.. suasana di kelas kembali menegang. Dan ternyata..

"Pak Asuma.!" Kembali semua murid kelas B berteriak.

"Hei.. hei ada apa dengan kalian ini. Kenapa kalian heboh?" tanya pak Asuma heran. "Baik bapak akan mengenalkan guru baru pada kalian. Bapak harap kalian mampu belajar dengan baik dan menghormati guru baru kita ini. Silahkan masuk."

Guru barunya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Yeeeeee..." semua murid laki-laki bersorak gembira kecuali duo badung Sasuke dan Naruto. Guru yang datang sesuai ekpetasi Neji, cantik, seksi tapi belum dipastikan beliau killer atau nggak.

"Gak mungkin." Kata Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk memeluk 'tubuhnya'. Sementara Naruto menatap ngeri ke arah Shino yang seolah sedang mengeluarkan aura suramnya.

"Hai anak-anak. Perkenalkan saya bu Tsunade. Saya akan mengajar sejarah di kelas kalian. baik, sampai mana pelajaran kalian?" jelas bu Tsunade singkat padat dan jelas. Beliau guru yang baik namun tegas.

"Pssstt..." Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto ketika bu Tsunade menghadap papan tulis. Naruto pun menoleh. "Cepat cium!" Mata Hinata melirik kearah Shino yang sedang diam menulis. Terlihat wajah Naruto penuh penyesalan. Aku hanya terkekeh geli.

Aku juga ikut mencolek punggung Sasuke. "Hei, tadi aku hanya bercanda." Sejujurnya aku juga gak rela kalau Sasuke beneran telanjang. Aku gak mau tubuhnya jadi konsumsi publik gadis-gadis se Konoha High School.

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki brengsek yang tidak pernah menepati janjinya apa?" Kenapa Sasuke menjadi merasa tertantang.

Saat bu Tsunade masih asyik menulis materi di papan tulis, Naruto mulai bereaksi mencium Shino, tentu saja tidak mudah. Shino memberontak tidak sudi dicium Naruto. Semua murid terkekeh melihat aksi Naruto, karena ribut bu Tsunade pun menoleh ke arah belakang, Naruto sudah duduk di bangkunya lagi dengan nafas ngosh-ngoshan.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, bu Tsunade berjalan menghampiri bangku Naruto. "Apa kau paham sejarah pertarungan Madara dan Hashirama?" Naruto yang ditanya malah bengong. Sementara murid-murid lainnya diam menahan tawa. Sasuke tidak, dia masih menunduk memandangi tubuhnya dengan gelisah.

"Ma..maaf bu, saya lu..lupa." kata Naruto gugup.

"Makanya perhatikan kalau saya sedang mengajar!" teriak bu Tsunade dengan nada tinggi. Semua murid langsung terdiam. Guru seksi itu pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menulis di papan sambil tetap menjelaskan pelajaran.

Saat bu Tsunade kembali hanya fokus ke papan tulis, Naruto kembali mencoba mencium Shino, semua murid kembali tertawa hingga membuat bu Tsunade akhirnya naik pitam. Ia melemparkan spidol hitamnya tepat ke jidat Naruto.

"DIAAMMM!" teriak bu Tsunade. Semua murid di kelas terdiam.

"Kau, Kuning berdiri!" perintah bu Tsunade kepada Naruto. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar habis. Bu Tsunade berjalan ke bangku Naruto. "Apa muka ku jelek?" Semua murid kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa muka ku amat jelek sampai kau lebih tertarik mencium murid di sebelah sana? Dari pada memperhatikan pelajaranku?" semua murid saling pandang. Ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa.

"Sedangkan kau, rambut emo.." bu Tsunade menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Kau dari tadi selalu melihat ke bawah. Untuk apa?" Sasuke langsung duduk tegap.

"Ada apa dengan laki-laki di kelas ini? Kalau kalian mau main-main jangan sekarang. jadilah laki-laki yang bermanfaat dan menghargai orang lain."

"Ibu benar!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berdiri. Semua murid kaget, bu Tsunade kaget. "Sebagai laki-laki sejati, aku harus menepati janji..." Aku langsung tertegun mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya janji tentang taruhan tadi? Apa dia sungguh ingin lari telanjang? Apa dia akan melakukannya? "Bu, apa aku boleh ke toilet sekarang?"

Bu Tsunade menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia lelah. "Kenapa _Teen_ zaman _Now_ sangat menggelikan? Baiklah silahkan."

"Permisi bu." Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Oh tidaak. Apa dia serius ingin telanjang sekarang. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke menatapku sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya bisa memberi isyarat dari jauh 'Bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan.!' Tapi Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat. Dia memegang dasinya dan mulai melepas kancingnya. Aku semakin gugup. Semua murid yang ada di kelas saling memandang penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Di ujung koridor kelas ada pak Asuma, bu Anko dan guru lainnya sedang berjalan. Mereka menatap Sasuke heran. Kenapa murid yang terkenal badung ini melucuti pakaiannya di depan kelas, Pikir mereka.

Tinggal sabuk celananya di tarik maka Sasuke akan telanjang. Guru-guru di koridor kaget, semua murid kaget, bu Tsunade kaget, aku gelisah memeluk lengan Hinata, tidak ingin melihat yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke kau menyebalkan.

Akhirnya sabuk celana telah terlepas dan Sasuke hanya tinggal boxer saja sekarang. semua guru di koridor langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari duluan menuju lapangan. Bu Tsunade ikut kaget dengan aksi nekat Sasuke, semua murid langsung berlari ke depan kelas melihat Sasuke di kejar guru sambil telanjang.

"Hinata, aku harus gimana?" tanyaku gelisah.

"Udah, nikmatin aja." Duuh aku jadi blushing dengar Hinata ngomong kea gitu, di saat seperti ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan indah tubuh Sasuke. "Eh, tunggu. Gimana kalau nanti Sasuke dikeluarin dari sekolah ini?"

Aku langsung keluar kelas, mengambil seragam Sasuke yang ia tinggalkan depan kelas dan langsung menuju ke lapangan. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Sasuke dapat masalah karena taruhan konyol kami tadi.

Sekarang aku sudah ada di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Aku melihat Sasuke dari jauh yang masih berlari mengelilingi lapangan, dan tidak lupa kalau guru lainnya masih mengejar Sasuke. sejenak ada perasaan terharu dalam hatiku. Sasuke benar-benar menepati janji kami. kulihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Kupeluk erat seragam Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dari jauh. Sasuke, kau bodoh.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

 _Halo-halo semua.. sudah lama gak jumpa._

 _Duh gara-gara bikin fanfic ini jadi bikin banyak hutang lagi deh. Padahal fanfic sebelumnya belum kelar.. hu hu hu_

 _Btw gimana cerita yang ini?_

 _Pengen lanjut sih tapi nanti ah, mau liat antusias readers nya dulu. Kalo banyak yang suka bakal lanjut chapter 2 nya besok bakal di upload._

 _Sebenarnya mau digabungin jadi oneshoot tapi panjang bangeeettt.. ampe 16k word.._

 _Jadilah sekarang ceritanya dIbagi-bagi._

 _Okee.. tunggu kesan pesan di kolom review._

 _Makasih yang uda baca._

 _Salam cium_

 _PeDeeS, 7 Mei 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAY GIRL 2**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura etc.

Warning: Typo, AU, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Setelah cukup lelah berlari akhirnya Sasuke berhasil ditangkap guru Asuma. Tentu saja ia langsung di marahi habis-habisan dan langsung diseret ke kantor kepsek. Dengan penuh keberanian dan keyakinan aku mengetuk pintu kepsek.

"Masuk!" kata guru Kakashi, selaku kepsek Konoha High School. Kulihat Sasuke hanya menunduk. Tenang, Sasuke kini sudah memakai lagi seragamnya.

"Maaf pak, tolong jangan keluarkan Sasuke dari sekolah ini. sebenarnya saya yang menyuruhnya untuk berlari tadi."

"Tidak pak. Ini salah saya." Sanggah Sasuke.

" . semua kesalahan saya." Jawabku

"Tidak pak.." sanggahnya lagi.

"Kalau bapak ingin mengeluarkan Sasuke, saya juga harus dikeluarkan pak."

"DIAAAM!" bentak guru Kakashi. Kami berdua terdiam. "Kalian ini, emang siapa yang mau keluar dari sekolah ini?" aku dan Sasuke saling pandang heran.

"Bapak memang kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang berlari seperti tadi, sangat tidak mencerminkan pelajar yang baik. bagai mana kalau ada adik kelas yang mencontoh perbuatanmu?" kata pak Kakashi.

"Maaf pak." Sasuke hanya menunduk mendengarkan.

"Di sisi lain bapak juga bangga padamu.." kami berdua kembali saling menatap heran. "..bapak bangga dengan sikap kamu yang menetapi janji. Laki-laki sejati harus menepati janjinya apapun yang terjadi." Aku dan Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lega.

"..dan bapak akan tetap menghukum kalian berdua karena telah membuat kekacauan di sekolah. Hukumannya kalian harus membersihkan WC murid setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Yaaakkkss.. itu hukuman yang menjijikan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku bersyukur guru Kakashi benar-benar guru yang bijak. Tidak melihat siswa dari sisi negatif tapi juga melihat sisi positif siswanya.

"Baik, pak." Teriak kami serempak.

Kami berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan kepsek. Ternyata banyak guru-guru _kepo_ tentang kejadian yang heboh tadi. Sebelum para guru lanjut memarahi kami, Sasuke lekas menarik tanganku berlari menjauhi ruangan guru.

Sasuke menggenggam erat jariku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kami seperti ini tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, aku masih ingat betapa berdebarnya jantungku waktu itu. kami sengaja memilih rute yang agak jauh untuk kembali ke kelas. Menikmati masa romantis di sekolah, berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa sambil menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Sakura.."

"Ia.."

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke semakin menggengam erat jemariku.

"Ia.. aku juga." Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain menjawab ia. Kalian harus mengerti betapa hangatnya hatiku saat itu.

Tiba saat di depan kelas, kami saling melepaskan tangan. Rasanya masih canggung bersikap mesra di depan teman-teman di kelas.

"Pria keren yang menepati janjinya telah datang...!" teriak heboh Kiba di kelas, semuanya bertepuk tangan, ada yang bersorak, bersiul dan terharu. Mereka semua takjub melihat keberanian Sasuke menepati janji keliling sambil telanjang. Aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Et.. Tunggu dulu.." Hinata memecah kehebohan. "Ada satu laki-laki yang belum menepati janjinya." Sontak semua murid mengarah pada Naruto.

"Ya..ya Baiklah.! Shinoo.. kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi."

CHUUPP!

Naruto dengan jijay nya mencium pipi Shino. Untunglah Hinata tidak spesifik menyebutkan bagian mana yang harus dicium. Semua orang di kelas kembali tertawa.

Sementara semuanya sedang sibuk dengan Naruto dan Shino, Sasuke diam-diam memegang tanganku di balik punggung. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aku balik menggenggam erat jarinya yang besar dan hangat.

Sejak saat itu. Hari-hariku di sekolah menjadi lebih istimewa. Kami melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa yang sering kami lakukan sebelumnya, berkumpul dengan teman di kelas, nonton bareng, Makan Indomie di kafe Ichiraku, kadang ke mall untuk main Time zone, pergi sekolah bareng tapi dengan status berbeda, bukan lagi status pertemanan tapi sudah berubah jadi status pacaran.

Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku. Cukup bersamanya sudah membuat aku bahagia. Jika saat malam aku lagi insomnia, Sasuke selalu menelpon untuk menemaniku sampai aku tertidur, walaupun apa yang kami bicarakan bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi mendengar suaranya aku selalu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

TEEEETT! TEEETT!

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai.

"Guys. Balik nanti ke Ichiraku yuk!" seru Naruto yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Yok.. ayok." Kata Hinata.

"Yaaaahh.. bosan ah, ngemie teruss." Kataku bosaaan.

"Hn. aku juga gak selera." Sambung Sasuke.

Krikk..! Krikk!

Suara jangkring terdengar karena tidak ada yang bersuara. Sekarang kami sedang berada di kafe Ichiraku. Aku dan Sasuke memakan lahap Indomie goreng jumbo. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba dan Choji bengong memandang kami berdua yang begitu lahap, berbanding 180 derajat dengan kata-kata kami sebelumnya.

Setelah makan kami lanjut bermain game center. Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba sedang bertanding balap mobil, sementara aku, Hinata, dan Choji dengan keripik kentangnya menyemangati mereka bertiga.

Setelah main game, Hinata dan yang lainnya pamit untuk pulang kerumah. Tinggalah aku berdua dengan Sasuke. kami berdua memutuskan untuk ke poto box yang lokasinya tak jauh dari game center. Ternyata ada seseorang tidak sengaja melihat kami dari kejauhan, mereka adalah Ino _and the genk_

"Ino, Liat deh. Kayaknya si Sakura jadian sama Sasuke, deh!" Seru salah satu genk Ino.

"Halaa. Kita lihat aja mereka bisa bertahan berapa lama.!" Kata ino menyeringai dengan mata yang tajam kaya elang. Aku yakin di hatinya tersirat api kecemburuan.

Hari demi Hari, Waktu terus bejalan. Tak terasa sudah 4 musim berganti dan aku masih bersama dengan Sasuke, tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami, malah kami semakin dekat tak terpisahkan.

Aku ingat pada musim panas waktu itu. kenangan ciuman pertama kami saat liburan di pantai. Saat itu Aku dan teman sekelas sedang melakukan _study tour_ ke pulau Kirigakure. Pemandangan pantai di sana sangat indah. Laut berwarna aquamarine terbentang luas, kontras dengan biru langit yang panas serta pasir pantai putih yang butirannya sangat halus. Kami semua sibuk mengumpulkan kerang.

Saat sore hari waktu yang tepat menikmati pemandangan sunset di pantai Kirigakure. Saat itulah Sasuke menarik tanganku menjauhi kerumunan murid yang masih menikmati indahnya sunset. Kami berdua berlarian sambil bergandengan tangan. Karena Sasuke berlari cukup cepat dan kakiku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"Awww.." Rintihku kesakitan sambil memegangi lutut. Aku terjatuh dengan posisi sangat tidak etis. Tubuhku tersungkur di atas pasir dengan mukaku sudah belepotan pasir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pfffffhhh.." Sasuke awalnya khawatir langsung tertawa ketika melihat wajahku. "Makanya hati-hati." Dia langsung mengetuk jidatku.

"Laah.. kan kamu yang larinya kecepatan. Makanya aku jadi jatuh." Sanggahku. Enak aja jadi aku yang salah.

Sasuke berjongkok melihat lukaku. Tidak begitu parah sih, hanya sedikit lecet. Dia langsung menyobek kaos baju lalu melilitkannya ke lututku.. aww _sweet_ bangett. Aku jadi tersipu malu.

"Maaf ya!" kata Sasuke bersalah. Dia lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. Aku pun meraih tangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Makasih. Aku hari ini sangat senang." Aku menenggelamkan pipiku yang sudah panas dalam pelukannya.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan kami, dia menatapku dengan intens. Aku jadi gugup ditatap seperti itu. ini pertama kalinya wajah kami sedekat ini. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mata. Aku pikir sebentar lagi dia akan menciumku.

"Apa kau kepanasan? Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Sasuke polos. Aku langsung memegangi pipiku malu. Tapi, kenapa pipiku terasa kasar. Astaga aku tidak sadar kalau aku lupa membersihkan sisa pasir di wajahku.

"Hahaha.." Sasuke tertawa melihat wajahku. Ternyata dari tadi dia menikmati wajahku yang belepotan karena pasir. Menyebalkan.

Dia lalu membantu membersihkan sisa pasir. Tangannya menyapu lembut pipiku, kelopak mataku, hidungku hingga akhirnya jari jempol itu menyentuh bibirku. entah kenapa dadaku semakin berdetak kencang, semilir angin sore menerpa rambut pinkku. Kali ini Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Mataku perlahan sayu dan terpejam, aku pasrah. Bibir kami lalu bertemu.

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirku. semakin lama, semakin panas, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. seakan mengabsen satu persatu gigiku dengan lidahnya. Sasuke berhasil membuatku melayang. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak. Tangan itu mulai meraba keleher, membuatku semakin bergairah. Aku benar-benar pasrah. Hingga jemari itu mulai meraba menuju dadaku.. Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ma..maaf! aku hampir kehilangan kendali." Sasuke membuang muka, menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat merah. Aku tediam menunduk, tidak ingin menunjukan ekpresiku meronaku.

"Ayo kita kembali!" ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku merasa Sasuke masih canggung untuk melakukan hal 'itu' denganku. Wajar saja, itu adalah yang pertama bagi kami.

Ingatanku menerawang kembali saat ulang tahunku berumur 17 tahun. Sasuke tengah malam datang ke rumahku membawa kejutan kue ulang tahun. ia hanya membawa kue kecil, balon dan setangkai mawar. Aku tidak mengira Sasuke akan seromantis ini.

"Sasuke, mulai tahun depan saat aku ulang tahun, aku mau kau memberikanku sesuatu!"

"Hn. kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin 100 bunga mawar."

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa harus 100? Bukannya 1 saja sudah cukup?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau sungguh nggak romantis." Ejekku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

Sasuke membalas mengecup keningku dengan lembut. " _Happy sweet seventeen_ , Sakura."

TEEETTT!

Bel istirahat membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku, lalu memasukan bukuku ke dalam tas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di SMA. Kenaikan kelas, ujian, kelulusanku, tak terasa semua berkahir dengan cepat.

Semua siswa kelas 3 Konoha High School sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Aku dan teman-temanku merayakan kelulusan kami dengan mencoret-coret seragam sekolah, saling membubuhi tanda tangan di baju seragam. Aku menggambar bentuk hati di baju Sasuke tepat di bagian dadanya. Di bawah nya aku tuliskan "Sasuke milik Sakura selamanya." Lengkap dengan tanda-tangan kami berdua. Pun bajuku, Sasuke juga menggambar tulisan yang sama di bajuku tepat di bagian punggung.

"Sas, abis ini kau mau lanjut kemana?" tanyaku saat kami baru saja tiba di depan rumahku. Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya dia belum merencanakan.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau jadi ngambil psikolog?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Kayaknya sih ia." Kataku ragu.

Sebenarnya aku di terima psikolog di universitas Suna tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah jauh dengan Sasuke, untuk itu aku menyembunyikannya. Aku berniat untuk mengambil psikolog yang ada di Universitas di Konoha saja.

"Sakura. Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuliah tahun ini." Kata Sasuke jujur. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut, karena Sasuke bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. kalau dia kuliah mungkin akan semakin menambah berat ekonomi keluarganya.

"Aku akan bekerja di Cafe saja. kau tahu kan kalau aku pecinta kopi. Aku punya kenalan teman yang membuka Cafe dekat sini. gajinya juga lumayan, Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Jelasnya.

Aku diam menatap matanya dengan senyuman. Tanganku memegang kedua pipinya. Jujur saja aku sedikit sedih, walau dia anak yang suka membuat onar tapi dia bukanlah murid yang bodoh, bahkan selama SMA dia selalu mendapat rangking 3 besar di kelas. Sedikit menyayangkan kalau dia tidak bisa kuliah, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku akan tetap yakin pada keputusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, Aku percaya padamu. Di manapun kau berada, selama itu jalan yang baik, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Kami berdua saling tatap dalam waktu lama.

" _Bay the way_ masuk dulu yuk!" aku menawarkan Sasuke untuk mampir. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, sepertinya ia tidak enak dengan ayahku karena pulang larut.

"Em.. di rumahku gak ada orang." Kataku sedikit berbisik. Sejujurnya aku ragu.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Ini sudah malam, tidak pantas bertamu kerumah gadis sendirian."

"Jadi kamu gak mau mampir, nih?" tawarku lagi. Sasuke tegas menggeleng. "Baiklah hati-hati di jalan." Kataku sedikit sedih.

"Bye.." Sasuke berlagak seperti akan pulang tapi ternyata tangannya menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dasar Sasuke.

Saat ini kami berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu, suasana menjadi canggung.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata sofamu empuk juga." Kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang gak mau masuk." Kataku menyeringai.

"Oh. Ia, aku di mana sekarang? kenapa aku ada di sini Sakura? Apa kau menghinoptisku?" aku terkekeh geli mendengar alasan konyol Sasuke.

Ragu-ragu aku bertanya. "Jadi... sekarang kita ngapain?" suasana kembali canggung.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di kamarku. Sasuke diam sambil memeluk boneka tedy bearku. Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat mesum padaku kan?" kataku memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padamu." Kata Sasuke tegas. Ia menatap intens, kami saling bertatapan. Seperti ada sengatan listrik, entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan bonekaku ke sembarang arah, mata Onyxnya menatapku tajam, tubuhnya bergerak maju mendekatiku. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur dan mencium bibirku. Entah kenapa inginku melawan tapi tidak bisa.

"Tu..Tunggu Sa..Suke!" aku ingin memberontak. Aku perlu persiapan. Tapi tubuh Sasuke sangat sulit dikendalikan. "Hentikan!" teriakku. Akhirnya aku bisa menghentikannya.

Sasuke langsung berhenti, ia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kulihat ekpresinya penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku."

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Ku tatap lembut wajah Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Kuangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Hei, lihat aku. Aku ingin melakukannya... secara perlahan."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, memejamkan kedua mataku, dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Sasuke membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Ia mendorongku pelan ke tempat tidur. Kami semakin memperdalam ciuman, saling bersilat lidah. Sasuke mencium pipiku merambat sampai ke telingaku, ia berbisik dengan gairah. "Apa boleh?" aku mengerti pertanyaannya. Aku mengangguk malu, kemudian Sasuke kembali memangut bibirku dengan liar.

Tangan besar Sasuke mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku, meremas payudaraku perlahan. "Ngh!" aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Sasuke mulai memangut putingku. Menghisapnya dengan liar penuh kenikmatan. "Akh.. Sasu.." desahanku terdengar sangat erotis di telinga Sasuke hingga membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menyingkap rokku sampai sebatas pinggang. Menampilkan paha jenjang miliku yang seksi. Telapak tangan yang nakal itu terus menjamah pahaku yang semakin membuatku bergairah. Aku meremas rambut ayam itu.

Sasuke menghentikan pangutannya, menerawang wajah meronaku. "Kau begitu cantik." Katanya. kutatapan wajahnya dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir yang basah sedikit terbuka karena helaan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dia sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin segera menyelesakkan kejantanan yang dari tadi sudah menegang di dalam tubuku, dan membuatku menjerit nikmat.

"Ah..! pelan-pelan Sasu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Leguhku.

"Maaf, ini rasanya akan sedikit sakit di awal." Desis Sasuke parau. aku tidak menanggapinya dengan kata-kata, hanya anggukan kecil dengan senyuman tipis.

(maaf di skip aja ya. Author bingung mau nulis apa lagi di bagian ini. Silahkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri. 3 )

"Aku baru tau ternyata kau gadis yang mesum." Sasuke melirikku dengan tatapan genitnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhku yang masih telanjang. Kami berdua baru saja 'melakukannya' sampai sekarang jantungku masih berdebar-debar.

"Mungkin itu insting." Jawabku asal. "Lagian bukannya kau lebih mesum dariku. Pasti kau sering nonton bokep kan? hayo ngaku!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Tanpa dia jawab pun aku sudah tau jawabannya. Semua pria memang mesum. Di dalam selimut yang hangat, Sasuke memelukku sambil tiduran. Begitu nyaman tidur di atas lengannya. Tangan kirinya menepuk pelan punggungku Bisa ku sesap wangi maskulin tubuhnya. Berada di sampingnya, dengan segala perlakukannya membuatku begitu nyaman.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Hn.."

"Aku diterima di Sunagakure." Sasuke langsung melepas pelukkannya dan menatapku.

"Apa kau akan ke sana?"

"Belum, masih kupertimbangkan. Orang tuaku sangat mendukungnya. Tapi..." aku mendela ucapan. Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan. ".. Aku belum mau ke sana sekarang."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu cita-citamu dari dulu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terlihat dingin. Ia lalu memelukku. "Tidak apa-apa, jika itu untuk masa depanmu, aku selalu mendukungku. Aku bisa merindukanmu dari Konoha."

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam. "Heh, gak mauuu.. aku mau terus di Konoha bersamamu, aku akan mengawasimu terus setiap hari sampai kau bosan." Teriakku sambil menggelitik perutnya.

Wajahnya Sasuke kembali ceria, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. "Aku mungkin egois tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Sakura." Mendengarnya seperti iu membuatku bahagia. aku merasakan dadaku berdetak kencang.

Malam itu malam terindah yang pernah ku rasakan. Aku sangat berharap kalau kebahagian itu berlangsung selamanya.

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

Sesuai rencana di awal. Setelah lulus SMA kami semua memiliki jalan kesuksesan masing-masing, aku dan Hinata melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha University dengan aku mengambil jurusan Psikologi dan Hinata jurusan Sejarah, Sasuke bekerja sebagai barista cafe milik temannya sedangkan Naruto kuliah di universitas swasta di Konoha mengambil jurusan sosial politik, katanya sih cita-citanya pengen jadi Hokage.

Siang itu aku baru sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliah pak Orochimaru yang membosankan. Satu persatu mahasiswa di kelas meninggalkan ruangan. Aku masih bergeming sambil menatap layar hpku. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke semakin sibuk di cafe. Biasanya setiap hari kami selalu bertemu, tapi akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertemuan kami semakin berkurang. Aku mengirimkan chat kepadanya kalau aku menunggunya makan siang di kantin Fakultas. Kami tidak berdua. Hinata, Naruto dan Tenten teman satu kelas Hinata juga akan ikut makan bersama. Aku tidak yakin Sasuke bisa datang.

Memang jarak antar Cafe tempatnya bekerja dengan kampusku sedikit jauh, hanya berjarak 5 kilo. Di tambah sekarang Sasuke sudah naik jabatan jadi _Captain Barista_ (semacam ketua para barista newbie) jadi membuatnya semakin sibuk.

"Saki, sini!" Teriak Hinata melambaikan tangan yang sudah duduk bersama Tenten.

"Sorry, lama. Mana yang lain?" tanyaku menatap sekeliling.

"Biasa ngaret." Kata Hinata bosan. "akhir-akhir ini kita uda jarang ngumpul kaya dulu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas bosan. Kami membicarakan banyak hal, entah itu kehidupan kampus, dosen dan lain-lain.

"Btw gimana hubunganmu sama Sasuke? lancar aja kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, lancar aja kok." Jawabku tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan agar mereka gak khawatir.

"Kapan terakhir kalian bercumbu?" tanya Tenten blak-blakan. Yah di usia 20 tahun bukan hal yang tabu lagi untuk membicarakan soal seks, kan. apalagi untuk mereka yang uda lama pacaran.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa." Sejujurnya kami baru saja melakukannya 3 minggu yang lalu di apartemenku. tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahas soal ini sekarang.

"He.. ini gak baik Sakura. Nanti kau bisa dicampakkan.!" Tenten kembali frontal. Aku mengerutkan wajahku tidak suka. Apa maksudnya dia seenaknya menyimpulkan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mencampakkannya!" sanggah seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan langsung mengambil kursi di sebelahku. "Maaf Sakura, aku baru selesai mengambil sift malam." Lanjutnya ngosh-ngoshan. Sepertinya ia berlarian datang kemari bersama Naruto.

"Ya." Jawabku ketus.

"Hinata-chan. Gimana kuliahmu? Sudah lama kita gak ketemu." kata Naruto.

"Ya.. gitu deh!" jawab Hinata bosan.

"Apa dia teman sekelasmu?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Tenten.

"Ya, dia teman satu kelasku." Jawab Hinata

Tenten hanya mengangguk."Namaku Tenten." Sasuke dan Naruto ikut mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, ya. Sampai nanti" Aku langsung berdiri. Ada apa dengan diriku ini? Semua orang terasa menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar _Bete_ hari ini. Teman-temanku memandangku heran.

"Hei tunggu!" teriak Sasuke yang mengejarku. "Kamu ini kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Gak papa." Jawabku asal.

"Terus kenapa mukamu cemberut gitu? Pasti lagi PMS ya?" tanyanya. Kami berjalan sambil beriringan.

"Ya, memang. Masalah?" kataku ketus melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ia maaf. Aku belikan coklat panas, mau?" bujuk Sasuke sambil memeluk pundakku.

Aku meghentikan langkahku. "Kau pikir dengan secangkir coklat panas uda cukup nenangin aku?" aku benar-benar marah. Kenapa dia tetap gak peka. Aku Cuma ingin dia _on-time_. Aku cuma ingin menjadi prioritasnya. Apa salah?

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanyanya. Kulihat ekpresi Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia mengaruk-garut rambut pantat ayamnya kebingungan. Kenapa? Mau frustasi sama tingkahku. Siapa yang mulai, hah.

"Entah lah. Yasudah lah." Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Aku menghela nafas panjang menenangkan pikiran. "Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan saja." ajakku.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku yang memutuskan mau makan apa?"

"Hn. tentu lah!"

"Bener ya. Kamu yang bilang begitu." Aku kembali berhenti dan menghadap padanya. Ku tatap wajahnya dengan intens.

"Kalau gitu aku mau makan di rumahmu."

"Jangaan!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Kenapa kita gak cari makan di luar aja?"

"Sasuke, apa kau menganggapku sebagai pacarmu? Sudah berapa lama kita pacaran, hah? Uda 3 tahun lebih, tapi sampai sekarang kau belum pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mempertemukanku pada ibumu? Apa kau ini serius hubungan sama aku?" aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikanku menangis.

"Kita bahkan akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu. Hampir satu jam aku menunggumu tadi. pesanku saja jarang kau balas. Apa aku ini bukan prioritasmu? Apa kau bosan denganku? Kau ini maunya apa?" apa yang selama ini menjanggal di hatiku ku lepaskan begitu saja. kesabaranku sudah habis.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mungkin sudah kehilangan kata-kata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa paham, Sakura?"

"Aku mulai ragu dengan hubungan ini. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja." aku melangkahkan kaki ku lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengejarku, ia menarik tanganku aku jatuh dalam pelukankannya. Ia memelukku erat " _Please_ , jangan seperti ini Sakura."

Ia melepaskan pelukan, memegang pundakku dan menatapku dengan lembut. Ia sedikit menghela nafas. "Baik! ayo kita makan di rumahku."

"Hikh..Hikh.. bener kan, kau tidak bohong lagi." Tanyaku sambil menghapus air mata. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau gitu ayo ke pasar?" aku lekas merangkul lengannya. "Ibumu suka makan sea food gak?"

Aku tidak ingin berlarut-larut ngambek dengan Sasuke, karena itu melelahkan. Sungguh. Setidaknya uneg-unegku semua sudah keluar. Tidak ada alasan lagi buatku untuk merajuk padanya.

Setelah pulang dari pasarpun aku tetap menggandeng tangannya. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan calon mertua. Rasanya gugup. "Sasuke, ibumu galak gak?"

"Hn. gak juga."

"Pakaianku norak gak?"

"kau cantik, ibuku pasti suka." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya memujiku.

Kami sudah tiba di sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Rumahnya kecil, begitu sederhana tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

Ting..Tong!. Suara bel berbunyi.

"Ya.. tunggu.!" Sepertinya itu suara ibunya Sasuke dan pintu pun terbuka.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik, wajahnya sedikit keriput di bagian mata, pipinya tirus, wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Selamat datang,." Sapanya ramah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah setelah melihatku di balik punggung Sasuke

"Halo tante." Sapaku ramah mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Wah, wah, silahkan masuk. Maaf ya rumah kami sempit sekali. Siapa nona cantik ini. Sasuke, ayo kenalkan pada ibu.!" ibunya terlihat antusias, ia menarik lenganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sedikit di luar dugaanku. Aku pikir ibu Sasuke orang yang galak, makanya Sasuke selalu membuat berbagai alasan untuk mencegahku bertemu ibunya. Nyatanya ibunya sangat baik hati.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura, tante. Oia aku membawa bahan masakan."

"Gak usah panggil tante, ah. Panggil ibu aja. Makasih ya uda repot bawain belanjaan segala. Kau baik sekali."

"i..ia, baik.. Ibu." jawabku malu-malu kucing.

"Bu, sebaiknya ibu istirahat dulu. Biarkan kami yang memasak." Kata Sasuke.

"Is kau ini, jarang-jarang kita ada tamu. Biarkan ibu membantu kalian, Sasuke." kata ibunya memohon.

"Tidak.!" Kata Sasuke tegas dengan ekpresi dingin.

"huft.. kau ini pelit sekali." Wajah cerah ibunya berubah menjadi cemberut. Menurutku ibunya sangat lucu sekali. "Nak Sakura, ibu istirahat dulu ya. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri, oke." Kata ibunya seraya menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Hei.. hei. Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu pada ibu mu?" tanyaku. Saat ini kami sedang di dapur menyiapkan sea food untuk makan malam.

"Biar saja." jawabnya singkat. Aku tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke seperti itu. ibunya sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama melakukan banyak aktivitas. Wajar saja Sasuke sedikit protektif pada ibunya.

"Ibumu sangat baik dan menyenangkan ya." Mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memotong sayuran dari belakang. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasihku pada ibumu."

"Hn. kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memotong sayuran.

"Karena sudah melahirkan anak laki-laki yang tampan dan baik hati seperti dirimu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Sasuke diam tersenyum.

Makan malam sudah siap. Kami semua berkumpul di meja makan.

"Hmmm... enak sekali masakanmu, Sakura." Puji ibunya.

"hehe. Makasih bu." Aku tersipu malu.

"Kau juga ramah dan perhatian sekali. Tidak seperti anak ini." Ibunya menunjuk Sasuke dengan sororotan mata. Yang sedang ditunjuk hanya cuek saja sambil makan.

"Sakura-chan, sering-seringlah mampir ke sini. ibu sangat bosan selalu di kurung Sasuke."

"Aku bukannya mengurung ibu, ibu bisa jatuh lagi kalau banyak gerak." Ketusnya.

"Ia..ia.." ibunya kembali merengut. "lihat Sakura, ibu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Yang ku tahu Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya dan tidak ingin ibunya kenapa-kenapa, tapi ibunya terlihat sangat kesepian.

Makan malam telah selesai. Ibu Sasuke sudah kembali lagi istirahat di kamar. Aku dan Sasuke sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Kamar Sasuke sangat rapi, bahkan lebih rapi dari apartemenku. Walau agak sempit tapi sangat nyaman untuk tidur di sini.

kulihat beberapa foto kami berdua sejak SMA terpajang rapi di dekat cermin. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Foto ini sudah 3 tahun lebih. Jadi kangen masa SMA." Kataku sambil menerawang masa lalu.

"Hn. rambutmu dulu masih sebahu. Sekarang sudah sebatas dada." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku memang jarang memotong rambut. Hanya beberapa kali ke salon untuk dirapikan saja.

Di antara semua foto yang tertempel rapi itu ada sebuah foto yang membuat keningku mengkerut. Otakku berpikir keras. Sebuah foto masa kecil Sasuke bersama dengan keluarganya. Ada ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya dan dirinya sekitar umur 4 tahun. Sasuke memang pernah bilang padaku kalau ayah dan kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dirinya umur 6 tahun. Hanya ia dan ibunya yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Sasuke sempat hilang ingatan, ia sudah melupakan kenangan bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

"Kau masih kecil, terlihat sangat lugu dan polos." Kataku. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Apa kau masih tidak mengingat margamu?" lanjutku. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada ibumu?"

"Kalau aku tahu pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah ingatanku. Lebih baik kenangan masa lalu itu aku kubur bersama nama belakang yang tak pernah kuketahui." Jawabnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

Aku mengatupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Apapun kau di masa lalu, adalah kau yang ada di masa kini. Kau di masa kini milik ibumu dan milikku." Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Ia tersenyum, tangannya yang besar itu bergerak memegegangi kepalaku. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada wajahku.

Chuu~

Satu ciuman sayang mendarat di jidatku yang lebar.

"Hn. Aku juga." Katanya kemudian.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sarkastik. "Hmm.. Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu."

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk menikahiku?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kulihat ekpresi Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Aku serius memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke." lanjutku.

"Aku sudah menabung uang jajanku, aku juga sedang cari penghasilan tambahan. Kau tahu kan aku bukan cewe boros dan matre, jadi aku akan berusaha menghemat kebutuhan finansial kita nanti..." kataku. Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan, tampak ekpresinya seperti ada keraguan.

"prediksiku tahun ini terkumpul 10k Ryo, jadi kalau 2 tahun lagi bisa 30k Ryo, di tambah 20k ryo yang aku pinjam dari ayahku..." Jelasku detail. Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengarku. ".. bukankah itu cukup untuk menyewa apartemen?" lanjutku.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ya, tentu aku juga berencana kok. Baru-baru ini aku mengembangkan racikan kopi yang baru. Aku yakin bakal laku keras." Katanya asal. aku sedikit kecewa mendengar reaksinya.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan kita." Sungguh aku sedih dengan respon Sasuke. ternyata hanya aku yang serius dengan hubungan ini. Aku menunduk lesu.

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura. Kau tahu kan kalau saat ini aku sedang sibuk mengembangkan karirku sebagai barista. aku bahkan berencana ingin membuka bisnis _coffee shop_ bersama teman-temanku."

"Apa hanya kopi saja yang ada di pikiranmu? Apa aku sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagimu?" aku tahu aku ini egois, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Dadaku sesak rasanya.

"ayolah, jangan seperti ini!" bujuknya sambil memeluk bahuku. "Kau munkin tidak paham dengan yang aku kerjakan. Jadi beri aku waktu, Sakura. Suatu saat aku akan membuktikan hasilnya. Oke!"

"Entahlah!." Jawabku dingin.

"Kau tahu kan kondisi ibuku, aku juga harus memikirkannya, kau juga tahu kami punya hutang yang banyak karena biaya pengobatan ibuku. Kalau aku berhenti bekerja, bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluargaku? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tulang punggung keluarga." Jelasnya. Tersentak dadaku mendengarnya, kata-katanya menyadarkanku betapa egoisnya diriku yang menuntut ini itu padanya. aku merasa bersalah sudah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Aku terdiam memandang wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu stres.." aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Maaf, aku terlalu memaksakanmu. Apa kau benci padaku?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia memelukku dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Lain kali aku tidak akan egois seperti ini lagi. Aku akan lebih memeikirkan perasaanmu." Luquid bening mulai membanjiri pipiku.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Onyxnya menatapku, bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku akan menciummu!"

Sasuke memacungkan bibirnya siap menerkam bibirku, aku berteriak kegirangan. Dan kami bergelud sejenak di kamarnya. Inilah yang membuatku dulu begitu mencintai Sasuke, ia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman.

Sampai saat itu tiba,

Saat itu aku sengaja membolos mata kuliah terakhirku untuk menjemput Sasuke dari cafe tempat kerjanya. Suasana yang makin sore. Pengunjung cafe pun cukup sepi di sore itu. sebagian pegawainya sudah pulang dan beberapa yang masih stay di sana, salah satunya Sasuke karena ia ada sift malam. Sasuke sedang sibuk meracik kopi barunya

Tring..!

Bunyi lonceng cafe yang menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk. Dan pelanggan itu adalah Ino dengan tampilan yang seksi, sebagian pegawai melongo melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat vulgar mungkin. Ia mengenakan hot pants, baju tanktop yang dadanya cukup terbuka, membuat kaum Adam akan terangsang ketika melihatnya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Ino manjah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai tapi pandangannya masih fokus tertuju pada kopi.

"Kau masih saja dingin rupanya. Emmm aku mau kopi nih, kau bisa kasih recomend, kan?"

"kami punya banyak pilihan kopi, tapi mungkin kau akan tertarik mencoba kopi Robusta." Tawar Sasuke.

"Hmm. Boleh juga." Kata Ino. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang serius meracik kopinya.

Ino berjalan masuk ke meja karyawan, ia mendekati Sasuke. gerakan tubuhnya dengan penuh goda meraih kopi yang sedang diracik oleh Sasuke. lalu ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan berbisik. "Aku ingin kau mengajariku meracik kopi, Sasuke." gerakannya seakan mereka hendak berciuman. Kenapa Sasuke diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. apa dia menikmatinya?

Dadaku tersentak melihatnya. Segera aku buka dengan keras pintu cafe, persetan dengan jika pintu rusak.

"Oh. Hai, Sakura!" Sapa Ino sok akrab. Sasuke terkejut ketika namaku disebut. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan seperti pecandu narkoba habis tercyduk BNN.

"Aku ke sini Cuma untuk beli kopi, kok.!" Lanjut Ino sambil memamerkan seringainya.

"Oh, benarkah?" kataku sarkastik.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ambil kopinya, ya Sasuke. Lain kali kau harus mengajariku meracik kopi yang tertunda tadi!" Ino memicingkan sebelah matanya genit di depan Sasuke lalu ia pergi melewatiku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan sorotan tajam penuh kebencian.

Tinggal lah kami berdua. Aku masih menatap Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menjelaskan kalau Ino hanya mampir beli kopi tapi aku tidak percaya. Sudah capek-capek aku ke sini, bolos kuliah pula hanya untuk melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Siaal. Aku mengupat dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, segera aku pergi keluar cafe dengan perasaan yang hancur.

"Tunggu..!" teriak Sasuke yang mengejarku keluar cafe. Aku tidak mengubris ucapannya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini aku berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang menghadap dirinya. ku tatap matanya dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

"Terus aku harus bersikap biasa saja seolah aku tidak melihat yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" ketusku.

"Kalau kau mencurigaiku, Aku benar-benar gak tau harus jelasin apa lagi. Karena memang dia kemari hanya beli kopi, tidak lebih. Kau salah paham, Sakura."

"Tadinya aku berniat menjemputmu, aku gak nyangka bakal ada orang lain selama ini."

Sasuke sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambut ayamnya.

"Oke, maaf Sakura. Ini Cuma pekerjaan, paham!" jelasnya sambil memegang bahuku penuh pengertian.

Ku dorong badannya dengan keras, tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. "Kalau itu memang 'Cuma' pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja.!" teriakku marah. Aku tidak bisa membendung air mata lagi.

"Aku uda minta maaf padamu, kau mau apa lagi?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, berapa bayaranmu dari pekerjaan ini? Apa kau mau kembali kuliah mengejar cita-citamu? Aku bisa membiayaimu Sasuke." inilah yang aku mau. Aku ingin Sasuke berhenti bekerja di sana, berhenti di goda gadis macam Ino. Sedikit info, bukan Ino saja wanita yang suka menggoda Sasuke, sudah beberapa kali aku melihat Sasuke selalu di godai wanita-wanita tidak tahu malu yang berkunjung di cafe tempat ia bekerja. Aku ini wanita normal yang punya rasa cemburu. Coba kalian bayangkan jika di posisiku, apa kalian sanggup jika pacar kalian selalu digoda, disentuh oleh wanita lain, dan pacar kalian sendiri tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak karena alasan profesionalitas pekerjaan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tak mau uang darimu. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kuliah?" ketus Sasuke. aku terdiam.

"Apa kau mau begini terus selama hidupmu?"

"Tak semuanya bisa dipelajari di sekolah. Punya ijazah belum tentu memberikan hidup yang layak. Kenapa kau selalu menekankan derajatmu padaku?" Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

"Bisa tidak sekali-sekali kau memikirkan masa depanmu dari pada bekerja seperti ini? Aku Cuma ingin kau hidup layak, Sasuke!" teriakku.

Sasuke terdiam dan mencoba memelankan nada bicaranya. "Nona, dunia tidak hanya berputar di sekitarmu?"

"lalu, apa selalu berputar di sekitarmu?" jawabku sambil menangis.

DDDRRRTT! DDDRRTTT!

Terdengar suara vibra hpnya. Sasuke membuka hpnya dengan wajah serius. Aku penasaran pesan apa yang membuat ekpresinya seserius itu?

"Pesan siapa itu? apa dari Ino?" tanyaku penuh curiga.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"aku percaya, makanya tunjukan padaku!"

"Kau benar-benar wanita menyebalkan!" hardiknya. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Apa? Dia bilang akumenyebalkan? Kenapa dia tega ngatain aku kaya gitu?

"Hey.. hikh.. kau tega sekali" aku teriak sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Sasuke terus pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya. Aku ingin minta penjelasan.

"Lepas!" Tangannya menangkis tanganku. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Tunjukan padaku!" aku menarik posel di tangannya tapi ia tetap menggenggam erat ponselnya tidak ingin diberikan padaku.

"Lepaskan!" perintahnya. "Stop Sakura, aku sedang frustasi sekarang!"

Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu jadi kau tidak berhak mengatur hidup orang lain.!" kata Sasuke dingin. ia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian malam itu

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap seperti ini padaku. Dadaku sakit. Hatiku hancur.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikiranku hanyut karena kejadian tadi.

TING!

Bunyi Hpku karena satu pesan masuk dari Hinata. Saat sampai di apartemenku, aku langsung menelpon Hinata untuk curhat.

 _Hinata: Jangan sedih, Saki! Besok aku akan mendamprat pantat ayam itu. beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu padamu._

 _Sakura: Setelah dipikir-pikir aku juga salah. Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padanya._

 _Hinata: Kenapa gak kau hibur aja dia. Mungkin seember KFC bisa menenagkan hatinya._

Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimanapun juga memang aku yang salah terlalu bersikap egois padanya sampai membuatnya frustasi.

Baik, malam ini aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf dengan Sasuke bersama seember ayam KFC yang aku beli barusan. Sebelumnya aku sudah memberi kabar Sasuke kalau aku akan datang kerumahnya malam ini tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur.

Aku sudah hafal kunci sandi apartemennya.

BIB! Pintu rumah terbuka.

Rumahnya tampak begitu sepi dan gelap. Kemana ibunya Sasuke ya? Ah ia pasti sudah tidur. Aku mengendap-endap ke kamar Sasuke. berharap bisa memberikan kejutan dan kami bisa baikan lagi.

" _Apa kau tidak gelisah dengan penampilanku malam ini?"_ terdengar suara wanita dari kamar Sasuke. tidak-tidak. Berhenti curiga Sakura. _Be positif thinking._

BRUUUKKHH!

Suara se-ember ayam jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Tanganku gemetaran karena apa yang kulihat di depan mataku benar apa yang aku takutkan selama ini.

Tepat di depan mataku, Sasuke berada seranjang dengan Ino yang berpaikan Bikini. Terlihat posisi Ino yang berada di atas Sasuke seperti akan siap bercumbu.

Tidak hanya tanganku, lututku gemetar lemas. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Syok melihatnya. Kedua manusia hina itu sontak melihat ke arahku. Air mata pecah membanjiri mataku.

"Sakura!" Sasuke lekas bangun dari ranjangnya. Ino menyeringai puas melihatku. Aku langsung berlari keluar apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke mengejarku. Ingin sekali tangan ini menampar wajahnya tapi ku urungkan. Aku kumpulkan ketenangan hatiku untuk bertanya, meskipun dada ini rasanya sesak.

"A..Aku.. Sa..lah lihat, kan? Ka..kau pasti se..dang merencanakan se..suatu untuk mengerjaiku, kan?" tanyaku sambil bergetar menahan sesak di dada.

Sasuke hanya bergeming sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan.

"Kita selesai, oke!." Kata Sasuke dingin. Aku langsung menatap wajahnya. Bagai tersambar petir. Dadaku benar-benar sakit. Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku perbuat? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?" aku teriak. Aku butuh penjelasan hal yang tidak masuk akal ini.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa." Jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu kenapa, Sasuke? kenapa? Kita sudah lama bersama, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"karena itulah aku selama ini berusaha untuk bertahan. Tapi mungkin inilah batasanku."

"Hikh.. Hikh.. tolong jangan seperti ini Sasuke. maafkan aku!" aku menggenggam tangannya. Tapi sasuke menangkis tanganku. Seolah tidak sudi disentuh olehku.

"Pergilah. Bersamamu aku tidak pernah merasa bebas." Katanya dingin. Entah sudah berapa kali ia sukses menyayat hatiku, perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kata-katanya.

"Sasuke kau brengsek!" teriakku sambil menampar keras pipinya. Aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Gleger! Suara petir menggema di udara.

Aku berjalan menangis, langit malampun ikut menangis. Semua memori dengannya saat pertama bertemu, awal kami bersahabat, kenangan saat ia menembakku, sikapnya yang romantis perlahan berputar di kepalaku seperi kaset kusut.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa semangat hidup. Aku tahu Hinata sudah melabrak habis Sasuke tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padanya. semua yang berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu sudah ku buang. Tidak ada lagi yang bersisa.

Aku pikir kami akan bahagia selalu bersama tapi nyatanya tidak. Saat aku pergi ke bioskop, ke taman bermain selalu terbayang kenangan indah kami dulu. Cih. Memuakkan.

Karena si brengsek itu lah aku membenci laki-laki, aku tidak percaya lagi akan cinta. Dan aku membenci kopi.

Itulah kisahku dulu yang membuatku menjadi wanita dewasa seperti sekarang ini. Wanita yang tangguh dan memotivasi kaum Hawa untuk menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

 _Hai semuanyaaa.._

 _Wah seneng banget ada yang ngerespon cerita ini. Makasih banyak yaaa.._

 _Kalau ada yang nebak kisah ini mirip film mandarin.. Trrriinngggg.. tepat sekali.. cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari kisah Elton dan Casey. Itu cerita baper bangett, makanya aku pen buat versinya Sasusaku.._

 _Feel ceritanya dapet gak nih? Semoga kalian suka yaaa._

 _Semangatin aku buat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya donk. Semakin banyak yang respon, semakin cepet juga chapternya update.._

 _Oia chapter ini gak aku baca ulang lagi, soalnya males bacanya panjang banget, jadi kalo ketemu typo atau semacamnya tolong lapor ya biar bisa diperbaikin.. makasih_

 _Salam sayang_

 _PeDeeS, 11 Mei 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAY GIRL**

Chapter 3

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura etc.

Warning: Typo, AU, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Aku, Haruno Sakura yang sekarang berumur 26 tahun. Seorang wanita yang punya karir cemerlang dan paras yang cantik, itu bukan lah sebuah pujian yang aku lontarkan sendiri tapi itu adalah label yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku.

Waktu seakan mengalir dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu saat si brengsek itu mengkhianatiku. Sejak saat itu kami sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar dari Hinata yang bertanya pada Naruto kalau Sasuke pindah keluar negri bersama Ino. Cih sungguh memuakkan. Kenapa selama ini aku begitu bodoh mencintai laki-laki seperti itu.

Setelah putus, aku merasa bahwa hidupku seolah berakhir. Sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan membawa luka di hati sebesar ini. Nilai IPK ku sempat anjlok, bahkan minuman keras dan club malam menjadi tempat yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku. Aku mungkin saja menjadi wanita yang rusak seratus persen kalau saja aku tidak mendengarkan nasihat seseorang.

Kata-kata orang itu seakan menyuntikan berbagai motivasi hidupku. Ia membuka mataku untuk melihat masih banyak orang lain yang membutuhkan cinta dariku dan akan bersedih jika aku hancur. Katanya, cara balas dendam yang ampuh adalah dengan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik agar suatu saat kita bisa menjatuhkan orang tersebut.

Aku mencoba mengambil hikmah. Hikmahnya adalah berkat pengalaman cintaku yang pahit di masa lalu membuatku menjadi wanita yang kuat. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menjadi motivator, konsultan dan aktivis feminisme. Setahun yang lalu wajahku terpampang di sebuah majalah _Time News_ Konoha sebagai salah satu wanita yang berpengaruh terhadap paham feminisme di dunia. Setidaknya aku sedikit bangga.

Semilir angin musim gugur menghembuskan dedaunan yang gugur di pinggir jalan Konoha, kota kecil yang penuh cerita. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kantorku yang berada di sudut pertigaan jalan. Di kantor itulah banyak wanita dengan berbagai macam keluhan ku sembuhkan dengan suntikan sugesti dariku.

Selain menjadi konsultan, aku juga membuka kelas untuk para perempuan yg kurang memiliki kepercayaan diri dalam hal percintaan. Ada 8 wanita yang mendaftar menjadi klienku sekarang.

"Selamat pagi _Ladies."_ Sapaku ramah di depan para klien wanita di kelasku yang baru saja dimulai. "Materi pertama kita pada hari ini adalah pengenalan diri sendiri. Kita harus mengenal dulu diri kita. Siapa kita ini? Seberapa jauh kita mengenal diri sendiri? Dan seperti apa laki-laki yang kita butuhkan. Ingat ya, laki-laki yang kita 'inginkan' berbeda dengan yang kita 'butuhkan'." Semua klienku mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya dengan nona Chochou..." tunjukku kepada wanita gemuk berkulit coklat yang duduk di depan kananku. "kalau boleh tahu, saat anda masuk ke ruangan ini kuperhatikan raut anda tampak begitu gelisah. Bisa kah anda sedikit berbagi kisah masalah anda pada kami!"

Wanita bernama Chochou itupun tertunduk lesu menjawab. "Laki-laki brengsek itu mengabaikanku.. hikh. Hikh" ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Apa laki-laki itu pacarmu?" tanyaku.

Chochou terdiam. Ia menghela nafas. "Namanya Mitsuki, rekan kerja baruku. Dia sangat peduli padaku."

"kenapa kau menganggapnya sangat peduli padamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saat dia pertama kali masuk dia selalu bertanya padaku dan mengajakku mengobrol. Dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku." Chochou kembali menghela nafas. "tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mengabaikanku. Dia lebih banyak mengabiskan waktu bersama si kurus Sumire. Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?" Lanjutnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Apa kau bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Ia sudah. Katanya jarak di antara kita sama seperti perbedaan jarak berat badan kami."

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku yakin dia bohong. Pasti ada alasan lainnya kenapa dia mengabaikanku seperti itu." mata Chochou langsung mengeluarkan amarah dan ia langsung mengeluarkan keripik kentang dari tasnya. Ia langsung melahapnya.

"Kalau dia sudah mengatakan alasannya seperti itu dan kau masih terobsesi padanya, kenapa tidak kau coba turunkan berat badanmu saja demi dia?" kataku tegas.

Chochou menghentikan kunyahannya. "Tapi dia sangat suka kepribadianku, bukan penampilanku. dia menyukaiku, kenapa aku harus menurunkan berat badanku?"

Kenapa klienku satu ini keras kepala sekali. Dia kembali memakan kripiknya dengan rakus.

"Jangan lupa. Materi kita adalah mengenal diri kita sendiri, itu termasuk menerima kenyataan demi kekasih kalian, dan yang paling penting menerima perubahan pada dirimu." Aku mengeraskan suaraku yang terganggu suara kunyahan keripik Chouchou.

"STOP!" teriakku. baik aku mulai terganggu suara keripik itu. chochou lalu berhenti mengunyah. Semua orang terdiam, mereka serentak menatap chochou.

"Moegi, bisa tolong singkirkan keripik itu darinya!" aku menyuruh Moegi, klienku yang lain yang duduk di samping Chochou. Dan Moegi kesusahan merebut keripik itu karena Chouchou memberontak. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya kelas kembali konduksif dan materi dapat dilanjutkan kembali.

Kelas pagi ini cukup melelahkan fisikku. Menghadapi berbagai macam watak manusia memang sangat melelahkan, tapi itulah tantangannya.

Siang ini aku menghadiri undangan pameran foto di sebuah hotel mewah di Konoha. Aku ditunjuk sebagai bintang tamu yang akan mengisi acara tersebut karena tema pameran itu adalah "Wanita tangguh". Semua portrait wajah wanita-wanita tangguh di seluruh dunia hasil bidikan sang potograph terpajang di pameran itu.

Hal yang menarik perhatianku saat membaca isi undangan itu adalah nama Potographer yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Baik para hadirin yang kami hormati, Selamat menikmati pameran foto hari ini. ." Sapa ramah pembawa acara. "Mari kita sambut sang potographer jenius kita, Sabaku Gaara." Semua tamu yang hadir bertepuk tangan meriah diikuti Gaara yang naik ke atas panggung.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Gaara. Ah jika aku ingat masa lalu, aku sangat menyesal kenapa dulu aku menolak ajakan kencan dari Gaara. Tapi biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu, toh sekarang pun kami bertemu kembali. Aku dan Hinata, yang juga ku ajak kemari bertepuk tangan meriah. Gaara yang berumur 26 tahun sangatlah tampan.

"dan juga, kami ingin mengenalkan tamu spesial lainnya, seorang psikolog wanita yang sangat berbakat, ini dia kita sambut, Haruno Sakura!" Aku tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang dan langsung naik ke atas pamggung diiringi suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Wah mereka semua sangat tampan dan cantik, mari kita tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura!" semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan yang meriah dan aku dan Gaara hanya balas tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ini adalah pertemuanku yang pertama dengan Gaara setelah sekian lama. Sedikit pangling karena dia begitu matang sekarang, penampilannya berkharisma. Tapi apakah dia masih mengingatku?

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih atas undangannya." Kataku menggunakan mic.

"Menurut saya sangat unik sekali portrait dengan tema 'wanita tangguh' hasil bidikan Tuan Sabaku. Karena melalui foto ini kita bisa melihat aktivitas-aktivitas wanita di seluruh dunia dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan. Mulai dari portrait wajah Hokage Wanita dari Kirigakure, sampai portrait wajah nenek-nenek _cleaning service_ dari Iwagakure. Dari foto tersebut kita bisa melihat sisi lain dari ekspresi wanita tersebut, melalui sebuah gambar, kita bisa melihat betapa susahnya hidup yang mereka jalani yang kadang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh kita sebelumnya." Jelasku jujur. Aku sungguh kagum dengan karya Gaara. Semua tamu mengangguk setuju dan bertepuk tangan.

"Baik selanjutnya mari kita dengarkan kata sambutan dari tuan Sabaku Gaara!"

"Selamat siang semua. Terima kasih atas sambutannya yang meriah ini. Saya ingin sedikit bercerita, saya berasal dari Sunagakure, tapi saya sempat 2 tahun tinggal di Konoha. Bagiku ini tempat yang penuh inspirasi, terutama wanita yang hidup di sini." Semua pengunjung langsung bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan bangga, Gaara melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan. "Menurutku wanita-wanita di konoha sangat mandiri sehingga membuatku terinspirasi untuk mengambil portrait wajah wanita-wanita yang ada di seluruh dunia." Gaara sangat antusias menceritakan secara detail mengenai pengalaman-pengalamannya saat mengambil portrain wanita-wanita tersebut.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata. Ia berbisik ke arahku "Sakura.. Gaara benar-benar tampan." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil mengangguk dari jauh. Kulihat ekpresi Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah merona. Aku yakin Hinata pun makin jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

Selesai acara pembukaan. Aku dan Gaara duduk di dekat Hinata. "Silahkan duduk, Gaara. Dia Hinata, temanku."

"Hai!" sapa ramah Gaara pada Hinata.

"Eh, H..hai.!" Hinata jadi salah tingkah, mukanya tampak merah.

"Syukurlah acaranya berjalan lancar." Kataku

"Itu semua berkat bantuan teman lama yang sukses." Ujar Gaara. Apakah itu sebuah pujian untukku?

"Awalnya aku pangling padamu karena sekarang kau banyak berubah. Kau makin keren aja, ya kan Hinata?"

"Hu um." Jawab Hinata masih malu-malu.

"Kau masih ingat sama Hinata kan?" tanyaku

Gaara awalnya sempat lupa tapi ia mengingat-ingat kembali "Ah, tentu, dia waktu pelajaran olahraga berada di sampingmu kan?"

"Ya..ya.. itu aku. Hehe." Hinata girang. Aku yakin sekali di lihat dari ekpresi Hinata kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Gaara. Aku sebagai sahabat baiknya harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Eh ia Gaara, kebetulan kita sedang berkumpul, gimana kalo nanti kita makan malam! Ya, anggap aja ngerayain reuni kecil-kecilan.!"

"Hmmm.. itu ide yang bagus. Boleh juga." Kata Gaara.

Hinata meremas-remas tanganku kegirangan di bawah meja, seperti memberikan isyarat "makasih saki uda bantu aku deketin Gaara'. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan isyarat. 'apasih gak buat loh?' sebut saja itu komunikasi batin antar sahabat.

Tidak lama beberapa saat seseorang _crew_ acara menghampiri Gaara agar dia bersiap-siap untuk acara selanjutnya.

"Okay ladies. Aku tinggal dulu gapapa ya. Selamat menikmati pameran fotoku." Ucapnya seraya berdiri.

Kami hanya mengangguk tersenyum. "Okay. Bye.."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakuraaa... dadaku tadi hampir copot. Jantungku berdegup kencang!" seru Hinata saat Gaara sudah pergi. "Gimana penampilanku tadi? Apa nanti malam kita harus ke salon? Apa kita harus beli baju baru?" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hinata.

"Tidak!" kataku tegas. "bukan 'kita' tapi kamu yang harus pergi dengannya malam ini!"

"Whaattssss?" Hinata kaget.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di depan restoran mewah di pusat kota konoha. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Malam ini aku menyusun strategi mencomblangkan Hinata dengan Gaara.

"lipstik?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sudah." Kata Hinata sambil memoncongkan bibirnya seksi.

"Sapu tangan?"

"ceklist."

"Parfum?" aku mengendus-ngendus badan Hinata.

"sudah donks." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat keteknya. Huek

"okay earphone juga uda dipasang." Kataku seraya merapikan kembali earphonenya agar aku bisa mengarahkan pada Hinata apa yang harus dikatakan depan Gaara. tau sendiri kan Hinata suka gugupan depan doi.

"Kau ingatkan harus bersikap apa?"

"Hu um. Aku harus bersikap anggun dan tidak grogi." Jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

"Sip.. aku akan mengawasimu dari meja lain. sekarang masuklah!"

Di dalam restoran yang mewah tersebut Gaara sudah datang duluan rupanya. Dia memakai kemeja biru tua yang kancing atasnya sedikit dibuka serta tatanan rambut yang rapi membuatnya tampak begitu maskulin.

"Hei, _sorry_ lama ya?" Hinata langsung mengambil kursi duduk di depannya.

" _It's ok. Btw_ mana Sakura?"

"E... anu, dia katanya ada klien malam ini dan dia lupa mengabarimu sebelumnya." Kata Hinata mencari alasan dengan gugup.

"Tenang, tenang Hinata, ingat _Releks, okay_! Jadilah wanita elegan malam ini!" intruksiku dari jauh menggunakan earphone. Hinata kembali duduk dengan tegap.

"oh. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menyodorkan menu ke Hinata.

"wah semua makanannya sepertinya enak. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan semuanya?" katanya antusias. Gaara memandang heran Hinata..

"Tunggu.. jangan pesan semuanya, nanti kau dikira rakus." Intrupsiku lagi. Hinata langsung menghentikan sikapnya dan kembali kalem. " sekarang coba tatap matanya dan bicaralah dengan lembut, katakan 'bisa kau panggilkan pelayan untukku!'" Hinata menuruti intrupsiku.

"Bi..bisa kau panggilkan pe..pelayan!" kata Hinata kaku dan gugup. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu ia memanggil pelayan.

"Hinata, Calon jodohmu sekarang sangat seksi yah!" kataku kagum.

Pelayan kemudian datang membawa dua gelas wine.

"Baik, sekarang pegang gelas winemu. Lalu minumlah dengan perlahan!" kataku dan Hinata mengikutinya dengan tangan yang pelan tapi bergetar.

"Cherss!" kata Hinata dan Gaara serempak sebelum meminum wine. "Hmmm.. enak, baru kali ini aku meminum anggur seenak ini." Hinata kagum.

"Oh, itu adalah wine dari Suna, aku sengaja memesannya untuk malam ini." Kata Gaara.

Glek! Glek! Hinata meminumnya lagi dengan cepat hingga tandas.

"Hei, pelan-pelan minumnya. Kau bukan ahli minum, Hinata." Kataku masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Tapi anggur ini benar-benar enak, aku merasa lebih percaya diri dan tidak gugup lagi ketika minum anggur ini. Ayo tuangkan lagi Gaara!" Hinata mengabaikan intrupsiku. Gawat kalau dia sampai mabuk.

Sudah 5 gelas tandas diminum Hinata hingga pipinya memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara. Hinata masih lanjut meminum anggur itu. Gaara sampai menarik kembali gelas Hinata. Gaara mulai khawatir. Aku lebih khawatir lagi.

"Hinata kau mabuk?" tanyaku.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mabuuukkk." Hinata mulai hilangan kendali. "Heiii, Gaaaraaa. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu tapi kau harus jawab jujur yaaa!" tanya Hinata ngelantur.

"Kau mau nanya apa?"

"Gaara, apa kau menyukaiku?" Gaara yang ditanyapun tampak kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Aku langsung membelalakan mata. Ingin sekali aku menyeret Hinata segera tapi kami pasti akan ketahuan. Aduuuh Hinata kenapa kau ceroboh sekali.

"Kamu sudah mabuk, sudah jangan minum lagi!" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia langsung mengambil kembali gelas Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mabuk.. hey jawab pertanyaanku! Hik.. hik." Hinata mulai cegukan.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria sedang memperhatikan interaksi antara Hinata dan Gaara. orang itu tampak tak asing bagiku.

"Gaara, apa aku ini terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Makanya kau tidak menyukaiku? Hik..hik."

Lagi-lagi Gaara kebingungan harus jawab apa. "Emmm. Gak kok, kamu kelihatannya orang yang menyenangkan, hanya saja..."

Suara earphone dari Hinata terputus, aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Sial. Apa yang terjadi di sana? Aku lekas pergi menuju meja Hinata. Terserah ketahuan atau gak yang penting Hinata baik-baik saja.

Aku terkejut saat melihat meja Hinata. Bukan Gaara yang sekarang duduk di depannya tetapi Naruto. Kenapa Naruto ada di sini? kemana Gaara?

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. aku terkejut ketika menoleh. Mata emeraldku membulat.

"Gaara!" kataku kaget. Sial aku benar-benar ketahuan. "Kenapa kamu di si..."

"Ssssttt!" Gaara langsung mengangkat telunjuknya menutupi mulutku.

"Ayo keluar! Jangan ganggu mereka." Gaara menunjuk ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hei Hinata Tenanglah!" kata Naruto yang sedikit kesusahan karena mengendalikan Hinata yang sedang mabuk sangatlah sulit. Hinata menggenggam erat pipi Naruto.

"Katakan alasannya kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku? Hik..hik" rengek Hinata. Ia masih mengira bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah Gaara.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencintaimu, aku selalu menunggumu melihat ke arahku, Hinata." Kata Naruto tulus.

"Tunggu, hik..hik.. kenapa kau terlihat seperti Naruto?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Naruto kiri ke kanan atas, bawah untuk memastikan.

Tidak ingin menonton adegan NaruHina, Gaara menarik tanganku menjauh. Kami masih berada di restoran yang sama tapi dengan tempat duduk yang jauh dengan Hinata. Aku masih menghawatirkan Hinata.

Aku menjelaskan secara detail alasanku kenapa aku menipu Gaara barusan.

"Oh.. jadi seperti itu ya yang dilakukan seorang psikolog cinta?" Gaara menyeringai ke arahku.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu dari dulu, sebagai teman baiknya aku hanya bisa membantunya. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" jelasku. Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Untunglah teman kalian yang berambut kuning tadi muncul, kalau tidak aku bingung bagaimana cara menolaknya."

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanyaku penasaran. Gaara memandangku tersenyum yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya," ia menjeda kalimat. Membuatku makin penasaran.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

" _Suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, aku harap kita akan bertemu dan mengobrol lagi."_ Itu adalah kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku sebelum kami berpisah dulu.

"Aaa.. lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku bersyukur di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mengobrol lagi padamu." Kata Gaara terlihat tulus. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum. Yah, aku juga bersyukur bertemu laki-laki tampan seperti Gaara. entah kenapa jantungku jadi dag dig dug begini. Stop..stop Sakura, apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Bukan saatnya kau tersipu sekarang!

Setelah panjang lebar kami mengobrol bernostalgia, aku berpamitan pada Gaara. setelahnya menghampiri meja Hinata, Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk dan jatuh tertidur. Naruto lekas menggendong Hinata yang sudah tepar sampai ke depan restoran menunggu taksi.

Soal Naruto, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. terakhir 2 tahun yang lalu. Katanya dia mau ngambil gelar S2 di luar negri.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Semuanya okay. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru tiba di Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor kedutaan. Aku kemari karena ada pertemuan, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu kalian."

"waah. Hebat sekali." Aku kagum pada Naruto. "Hinata pasti senang mendengar berita tentangmu. Ah ia, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengabari kami sih?"

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Yaah, kau tahu lah aku di sana sangat sibuk dengan tugasku. Lagi pula aku sempat menyerah soal Hinata karena dia tidak pernah merespon cintaku." Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Ah, kau payah sekali. Apa kau harus mengikuti kelasku supaya kau bisa menjadi menjadi pria penakluk cinta?" kami berdua terkekeh.

" _Btw_ apa... kau ingin tahu kabar Sasuke?" tanyanya hati-hati. Naruto tahu kalo Sasuke adalah nama yang sangat sensitif bagiku untuk diucapkan.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu aku ketahui lagi tentangnya." Jawabku tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Aku harap dia tau bahwa sekarang aku bukan Sakura yang lemah seperti dulu lagi, yang akan merajuk dan menangis kalau mendengar nama orang itu lagi.

"Ah itu dia taksinya. Kami pamit pulang dulu ya. Maksih Naruto. sampai ketemu lagi.!" Pamitku seraya masuk ke dalam taksi.

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan. Reuni dadakan dengan teman di masa lalu. Ah, lelahnya.

Cit..Cit..! Suara burung berkicau di pagi hari, Sinar mentari menembus tirai apartemenku, silau membuatku menyipitkan mata dan terbangun.

Hoooaam! Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang lelah.

Kutolehkan pandanganku di sisi kiri, ada Hinata di sana. Aku membawanya pulang ke apartemenku semalam. Dia masih tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat masih merah, mungkin efek alkohol semalam. Aku tersenyum memandanginya, kenapa semalam kau kacau sekali, hah? Kemudiam aku merapikan selimutnya yang berantakan dan lekas bangun ke kamar mandi.

Ini masih jam setengah 6, waktu yang pas untuk berjoging sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor jam 8. Setelah berlari mengelilingi Konoha, aku memasuki ruang gym, kegiatan yang selanjutnya kulakukan adalah _thai boxing_. Menurut partner Gym ku, aku punya bakat meninju yang sangat kuat, aku terkekeh jika mendengarnya. Semenjak patah hati, aku selalu melampiaskan amarahku pada samsak, bantalan yang digunakan petinju. Mungkin itu yang membuatku terlihat lihai. Kegiatan joging dan Thai boxing rutin ku lakukan seminggu 3 kali.

Fiuuuhh~ Lelahnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.25. Hinata masih pulas tertidur. Jadi gak tega banguninnya. Aku bergegas mandi dan dandan. Aku harus terlihat segar di depan klien-klienku.

Drrrtt! Drrrtt! Terdengar bunyi vibra hp dari dalam tasku. Ah, itu chat dari Gaara.

 _Gaara: Kau akan memberikanku kesempatan, kan?_

Aku tertegun membacanya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku senang kalau dia tertarik padaku tapi jauh dari lubuk hatiku masih menyisakan trauma jika ingin berhubungan serius dengan laki-laki.

Aku memang sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke tapi entah kenapa membangun kepercayaan kepada laki-laki membuatku berat. Pasca putus dengannya, aku sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain, tapi tidak pernah ada yang serius. Beberapa kali pria yang sudah kucampakkan sampai aku dicap _Play Girl_ oleh orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Malam ini aku sedang mengadakan kelas dengan para klienku di sebuah klub malam. Kami duduk di sofa sambil menikmati suara bising musik DJ, lampu disco dan champage yang nikmat yang tersaji di hadapan kami.

"Bukankah menurut kalian klubbing itu seperti ritual adat orang zaman dahulu?" semua klienku memandang heran dengan pernyataanku. Mereka kemudian memperhatikan suasana di sekitar.

"Seperti kalian lihat, mereka semua menari-nari di tengah kegelapan. Ini disebut _Neuro Linguistic Program_ , atau disingkat teori NLP. Ketika wanita dan pria terlibat dalam gerakan yang selaras, maka alam bawah sadar mereka akan mensugesti untuk melanjutkan hubungan." Jelasku. Mereka mengangguk paham.

"Itulah kenapa kalian harus membuka diri, jika kalian bisa percaya diri, kalian pasti akan menjadi populer." Lanjutku.

"Hei, hei, lihat di sana ada cowok keren." Kata Chochou heboh. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu sedang mengobrol menghadap teman-temannya sehingga kami hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dilihat dari stylenya yang _manly_ , pakakian yang ia kenakan juga terlihat mahal dan tatanan rambut yang oke, aku yakin dia pria kaya, seorang ceo mungkin.

"Wah ia kelihatannya dia pria tampan."

"Sakura, kenapa coba tidak kau ajak dia kemari?" kata Shion, klienku. yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Baik." aku langsung berdiri membawa segelas wine berjalan dengan gontai seperti orang mabuk menuju pria itu. Trik lama. Trik yang selalu aku gunakan dan selalu berhasil dimakan umpan.

Ketika sudah berada tepat di belakang pria itu, aku menumpahkan sedikit wine ke punggung bajunya seolah tidak sengaja dan berjalan gontai melewatinya. Hanya menunggu 2 detik maka dia akan langsung memanggilku.

1

2

"Hei nona!" pria itu menarik bahuku, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya sambil memegang kepalaku seolah sedang pusing.

Tunggu, Kenapa dengan aroma pria ini, kenapa dengan pelukan ini, seolah sangat familiar. Aku menengandah. Mata emeraldku membulat sempurna. Aku langsung berdiri tegak.

"Nona, kau menumpahkan minumanmu padaku." Kata pria itu. aku tersenyum sinis. Aku tidak mengubris perkataannya. Kupandangi pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Lihat, orang ini terlihat berbeda sekarang.

"Hei, nona, kenapa melamun?" katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya depan wajahku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, rupanya kamu, brengsek." Kataku sinis.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Katanya polos, seperti orang yang memang tidak pernah mengenalku. "Kau menumpahkan minumanmu padaku dan kau bilang aku brengsek?"

"Sasuke, gak usa drama deh!" kataku sarkastik.

"Kurasa kau salah orang, aku Tuan Uchiha."

Aku langsung berdecih. Kenapa aku merasa mual mendengarnya. "Oh, benarkah? Yaudah aku minta maaf." Aku langsung berpaling dan pergi meninggalkannya, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar akan muntah jika lama di depannya.

"Hei tunggu." Dia mengikuti "Kau pergi gitu aja saat kau keliru mengomeliku?" aku menghentikan langkahku. "Jadi, aku mirip dengan Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya sok polos. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menatapnya. Pria Uchiha yang di depanku ini tentu saja Sasuke Aku tidak mungkin salah orang kan?

"Wajahmu, mengingatkanku pada..." aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Dan mengangkat sebelah alisku. "... si brengsek itu." lanjutku sarkastik.

"Tampaknya kau sangat membencinya, apa dia punya tempat di hatimu?" tanyanya menyeringai.

Cih. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Jika kau membenci seseorang, wajar saja kalau kau mengingatnya." Kataku.

"Oh, begitu.!" Dia mengangguk seolah paham. "Menurutmu, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Sebagiknya tidak." Aku tersenyum dingin dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menatapku yang kian menjauh dengan ekpresi dingin yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

Sejenak dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Seolah luka lama yang selama ini tertutup rapat kini menganga lagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 _Hallooo.. akhirnya chapter ke-3 selese._

 _Terima kasih buat semua readers yang uda mau baca cerita gaje ini. Semoga gak bosen ya baca sampe chapter terakhir. Selalu setia menanti!_

 _Semangatin aku buat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya donk. Semakin banyak yang respon, semakin cepet juga chapternya update.._

 _Btw marhaban ya ramadhan buat readers yang menjalankan.._

 _Salam sayang_

 _PeDeeS, 17 MEI 2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**PLAY GIRL**

Chapter 4

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura etc.

Warning: Typo, AU, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Pertemuanku kembali dengannya berhasil membuka kembali luka lamaku yang tertutup rapat. Dan yang paling menohok seolah dia tidak mengenaliku, apa dia lupa apa yang dia dulu lakukan padaku? Brengsek.

Bayang-bayang menyakitkan di masa lalu berhasil kembali hadir di benakku. Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukanku kembali padanya? apa ini cara Tuhan membuatku menjadi wanita tangguh? Ya, aku bukan lagi gadis 16 tahun, aku sekarang 26 tahun yang bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.

Aku menatap wajahku di depan cermin, bersiap-siap ke kantor. Pagi ini ada kelas yang harus aku hadiri.

"Selamat pagi saudari-saudariku!" sapaku ramah saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Pandanganku yang ramah langsung berubah datar saat melihat si brengsek itu ada di kelasku. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Selamat pagi!" jawab klienku dan Sasuke barengan.

"Maaf, kenapa kau di sini?" Kata ku mencoba bersikap tenang. Aku tidak ingin menunjukan ekpresi jengkelku pada klienku. Aku harus bersikap profesional.

"Aku sedang mengikuti kelas." Jawabnya polos. Cih, doubleh cih.

"Maaf tuan, Kelas ini khusus wanita."

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku? kita bertemu tadi malam kan. ia kan, _ladies-ladies_?" sanggahnya. Semua klien mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau juga bilang semalam kalau wajahku mirip..." ia menjeda kalimat seolah berfikir keras. " _Your ex._ " Lanjutnya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya aku saat ini. "Lalu, apa maumu tuan Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau belum lengkap menyebut namaku nona. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." ia langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan mendekatiku. "aku seorang CEO Uchiha Corp. Salah satu bisnis yang sedang aku kembangkan adalah kopi, aku sedang menganalisis pandangan unik perempuan tentang kopi, dan aku langsung teringat padamu." Ia kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan memperlihatkan sebuah majalah Time News Konoha tahun lalu, wajahku yang menjadi cover majalah itu.

"Aku adalah pengemarmu, nona Sakura." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat majalah itu di depan semua klienku. Aku menyeringai memutar bola mataku bosan. Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Apa kau tidak puas menyakitiku?

"Kurasa kau salah tempat."

"Tidak juga, kurasa pendapat pria bisa di terima di sini." ia memandang ke arah klienku. Semua klienku menatapnya kagum. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ya, itu benar juga." Kata Chocho. Semua klien mengangguk setuju. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, bila kau memaksa, silahkan duduk!" Sasuke langsung duduk dengan ekpresi kemenangan.

"Saudariku, hari ini kita akan mempelajari materi ke-5, cara untuk mendapatkan dan menjinakkan cinta." aku melanjutkan pelajaranku. "Kalian harus terus mengawasi kekasih kalian, terus awasi gerakannya, jangan sampai dia berhubungan dengan wanita lain dan menjadi pria brengsek." Tatapanku tajam mengarah Sasuke. semua klien mengikuti arah pandangku, mereka juga menatap Sasuke dengan tajam penuh curiga. Ia bingung di tatap seperti itu, ia hanya membalas dengan seringai.

"Tapi pacarku tidak berubah walaupun tidak selalu aku awasi." Kata Moegi, klienku.

"Hmm.. kau jangan lengah sebelum masalah besar terjadi!" sanggahku. "Bagaimana kekasih kalian merespon padamu itu membuktikan seberapa besar kepedulian mereka pada kalian. Misalnya dia murung dan gelisah seharian, dan dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan satu kata seperti kata 'Hn, oh, ya, benarkah?' atau 3 sampai 4 kata yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ada artinya."

Tak!

Suara jentikan jari memecahkan perhatian kelas. Semua pandangan tertuju pada pelakunya, Sasuke. "Kau keliru, mungkin saja memang ada hal penting yang tidak perlu untuk diceritakan." sanggahnya.

"Dan lagi, ketika kalian menggodanya dia akan merespon dengan sikap dingin, 'kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah selesai bertingkah seperti itu (menggoda)?' dan berbagai respon dingin lainnya. Jika kalian bertemu situasi seperti ini, berhati-hatilah!" jelasku sarkastik. Sasuke menatapku dingin memperhatikan penjelasanku. Sejujurnya itulah yang pernah aku alami terhadap Sasuke dulu. Saat dia mulai bersikap acuh padaku.

"Hn. tampaknya begitu familiar." Jawabnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, sepertinya kau bukan tipe kekasih yang baik." kataku menyeringai. Semua klien saling memandang curiga dengan Sasuke. ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku seperti orang bodoh dipandangi seperti itu.

Huuhh~ aku menghebuskan nafasku lelah. Kelas hari ini sungguh melelahkan karena kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga.

Aku menengandah pandanganku ke arah langit-langit ruanganku. Sasuke, apa kau kembali untuk mempermaikanku lagi? Aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya tapi percuma, dia sekarang tidak mengenaliku lagi, entah itu di sengaja atau tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapku lagi. Kenapa aku harus peduli?

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Yosh! Saatnya pulang. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Aku lalu membereskan mejaku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat aku keluar kantor dan hendak menghadang taksi, seseorang membunyikan klakson mobilnya ke arahku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, ternyata Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya dari dalam mobil.

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Hn. kau mau makan apa?"

"Emmm. Terserah."

"Masuklah!" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke mengajakku ke cafe Ichiraku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke tempat ini. Dulu ini adalah tempat yang aku hindari karena aku tidak ingin sakit hati karena mengingat kenangan makan di sini, tapi sekarang beda, aku pergi bersamanya, apa yang aku khawatirkan dulu seakan hilang.

Entah apa alasan Sasuke mengajakku makan ke sini. bernostalgia kah?

Kami memesan indomie dan beberapa makanan yang dulu sering kami makan. Aku memakannya dengan lahap. Aku merindukan indomie ichiraku, aromanya, rasanya dan baunyaa. Hhmmm. Benar-benar bikin ketagihan. Sasukepun sama, ia makan dengan lahap seperti sudah beberapa tahun tidak makan di sini. kami saling menatap dan terkekeh.

"Hn. kurasa ini tidak cukup. Kita juga harus pesan menu baru, Es kepal Milo!"

"Boleh juga." Kataku. Sasuke lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan lagi. "Seleramu banyak juga, ya." Lanjutku.

"Tentu saja, indomie ichiraku kan makanan favorite kita dari dulu, sudah lama aku tidak makan di sini."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku menghentikan makanku dan menatapnya sarkastik. "Jadi kau ingat pernah ke sini bersamaku sebelumnya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kemudian melanjutkan makannya dalam hening.

Aku kembali menyantap indomie dengan tenang dan kembali bertanya. "Sasuke, sepertinya kau sudah mengingat margamu."

"Hn. banyak hal yang sudah terjadi padaku."

"Oh, benarkah?" aku tersenyum sinis.

"Sasuke, bisa tidak kau hentikan lelucon konyolmu ini? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" lanjutku.

"Ayo makan lagi!" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanku yang mulai serius. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Sampai kapan dia akan bermain seperti ini?

Malam kian larut. Saat ini kami baru saja tiba di depan apartemenku. Dia mengantarku pulang.

Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku kemudian menatapnya serius. "Sasuke, sudah hentikan!"

"Jika dulu aku mengejarmu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ia menatapku dengan serius. Onyxnya seakan memancarkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Oh, jadi akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau memang mantanku?" aku berteriak marah. Sekuat hati aku menghentikan air mata ini keluar. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dan lemah lagi.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Onyx itu masih menatapku intens.

Aku memalingkan pandangan ke depan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengehembuskannya. "jika kau mengatakan ini beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Aku lalu menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Kau sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatiku."

Sasuke lalu menundukan pandangannya. Ia bergeming. Aku yakin dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tetap lah mengenang!" aku lalu membuka pintu mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergeming di dalam mobil. Onyx itu menatapku sendu penuh penyesalan.

TING!

Suara pesan masuk dari Hinata.

 _Hinata: Kau harus semangat lagi, Saki. Aku tau hatimu sangat jengkel sekarang. huuh. Bisa-bisanya dia datang tiba-tiba seperti ini._

Seperti biasa, setiap ada masalah aku selalu curhat dengan Hinata. Dia sahabatku yang tau masalahku dan tau apa yang aku butuhkan sekarang, sebuah hiburan.

 _Sakura: Iya, aku uda gapapa kok._

 _Hinata: gimana kalau kita datang ke party temannya Shion. Acaranya besok siang kan?_

Aku baru ingat minggu lalu Shion, mantan klienku mengundangku ke _party._ Katanya itu acara pertunangan sahabatnya. Acaranya berlangsung di sebuah kapar pesiar mewah. Ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan penat.

 _Sakura: Baik. siapkan pakaian malam ini, Hinata. Kita pergi besok!_

Aku langsung melempar ponsel ke atas kasur. Baiklah, saatnya packing. _Party, i'm cooming!_

Hari yang cerah menikmati indahnya laut. Aku mengenakan Hot pants dan tanktop berenda berwarna gading dan topi pantai. Aku tidak ingin kena resiko kulit terbakar. Aku, Hinata dan Shion baru saja menaiki sebuah kapal pesiar yang mewah, disewa khusus oleh temannya Shion untuk merayakan pertunangan.

Kami disambut meriah oleh beberapa pria tampan berotot. Hinata menarik lenganku. Kulihat pipinya memanas. Ia gugup berada di dekat pria-pria macho ini. Aku terkekeh geli. Dasar Hinata.

Shion mengenalkan kami berdua kepada semua rekan yang ada di kapal pesiar ini. Aku membalas ramah sapaan mereka. kami lalu mengikuti Shion memasuki ruangan mewah. Mungkin acara pertunangan akan berlangsung di ruangan ini

"Nah, Sakura, Hinata. Kenalkan temanku yang sedang bertunangan. Yamanaka Ino."

Aku dan Hinata langsung terkejut. Ino pun terkejut tapi ia langsung menyambutku dengan ramah.

"Oh, Sakura. _Welcome to my party_."

"Oh, Ino ya." Kata Hinata jengkel. Aku masih terdiam

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya." tanya Shion yang heran.

"Tentu lah, dia yang merebut pacarnya Sakura sebelumnya." Kata Hinata jengkel. Ino terkekeh.

"Itu kan sudah lama. Kau tidak keberatankan, Sakura?" Ino bersikap seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar. Cih. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu, tidak. Pria seperti itu memang cocok dengan wanita sepertimu." Jawabku sarkastik.

"Oke, oke. Kalian lanjutkan reuninya ya. Aku mau ke atas dulu." Kata Shion seraya pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Sasuke orangnya gak asyik, sikapnya dingin sekali. Kami sudah lama tidak saling kontak lagi." Jelas Ino.

"Hai sayang!" seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkul Ino.

"Biarku kenalkan pada kalian, ini tunanganku Shimura Sai."

Emeraldku langsung melebar menatap siapa tunangan Ino. Aku dan Hinata saling pandang. Aku kenal, sangat kenal dengan pria ini. Aku menyeringai.

"Oh, Hai Sai. Apa kabarmu?" sapaku sok akrab. Sai tampak terkejut.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak. Apa dia temanmu?" Sai yang tampak terkejut awalnya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Aku hapal betul senyuman palsu itu. dia bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku.

"Tunanganmu ini sangat terkenal, orang kaya generasi kedua. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?" aku tersenyum licik. "Ah, ia selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Aku menyambut tangan Sai dan kemudian Ino. Mengucapkan selamat seolah turut bahagia atas pertunangan mereka.

"Aku ambil minuman dulu, ya sayang. Kalian, selamat menikmati pesta" Pamit Sai lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Ino lalu mendekatiku dan berbisik. "Itu Cuma sebuah game di masa lalu dengan mantanmu, semoga kau tidak terlalu sensitif." Ia lalu pergi keninggalkan aku dan Hinata. Oh, ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya.

"Saki, ayo kita pulang saja!" ajak Hinata. Ia pun terlihat kesal dengan Ino.

"Karena kita sudah jauh di sini. mari kita nikmati pesta." Aku tersenyum licik. Hinata mulai khawatir.

Aku dan Hinata pergi menyusul Shion yang sedang mengobrol di atas kapal.

"Shion, aku nitip Hinata ya. Ajak dia kenalan dengan beberapa pria keren di sini." bisikku

pada Shion.

"Tentu."

Hinata seperti tidak rela aku tinggal. Dia mungkin akan mati kegugupan, tapi sampai kapan dia seperti ini di depan laki-laki?

"Aku akan kembali." Bisikku pada Hinata.

Aku lalu pergi keruang awak kapal. Di sana aku bertemu Sai yang sedang minum sendirian. Tatapanku langsung dingin.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. apa kau merindukanku? Ayo kita minum!" Sai seperti sedang menggodaku. Aku hanya diam, bersikap seolah sedang merajuk dengan sikapnya yang tadi acuh padaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ku ronggoh ponsel pintarku. Membuka gallery dan memperlihatkan foto dia dulu. "Ini fotomu saat mabuk dulu. Aku masih menyimpannya." Aku menyeringai licik. Aku lihat Sai mulai berkeringat.

"Jangan lakukan!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yaah, lagian itu sudah berlalu, wajar saja kalau kau melupakannya. Kau akan segera menikah." Kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Apa kau sudah selesai main-main dengan perempuan?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku langsung menyerobot wine yang ia pegang dari tadi dan meminumnya hingga tandas. " _Congratulation!"_ lanjutku kemudian seraya pergi keluar.

"Tunggu!" Sai mengejarku dan menarik tanganku. Aku menghentikan langkah, menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia mulau mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan berbisik. "Pernikahan ini hanya ritual saja. yang paling penting di mana hatimu berada." Tangannya bergerak menyentuh daguku, seakan ingin mencium bibirku. aku menyeringai.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau menikahinya?"

"Heh, dasar bodoh." Jawabnya sarkastik. "Aku menikahinya karena ayahku. Kau tahu kan Yamanaka orang yang terpandang." Lanjutnya seraya semakin menghapus jarak di antara kami. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya tertarik padamu." Aku tersenyum licik sambil mendorongnya.

Sai masih tidak bergeming. Ia merangkul bahuku. "Kenapa aku tidak mampir saja ke tempatmu setiap hari?"

"Cih, aku tidak yakin kau playboy yang pintar." Aku melepaskan rengkulannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Senyum kemenangan berhasil terukir di bibirku.

Acara pertunangan akan segera dimulai. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di dalam kapal.

"Sayang, dari mana saja? aku mencarimu tadi. Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Teriak Ino pada Sai yang baru tiba dari ruangan lain. ia langsung merangkul mesra lengan Sai dan naik ke atas panggung. Semua tamu bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih temam-teman yang sudah hadir di sini." kata Ino ceria. "Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan kami dan kami juga akan..." kata sambutannya terpotong oleh sebuah rekaman suara yang di putar menggunakan speaker.

" _Congratulation!"_

" _Tunggu! Pernikahan ini hanya ritual saja, yang paling penting di mana hatimu berada."_

" _Lalu, kenapa kau mau menikahinya?"_

" _Heh, dasar bodoh. Aku menikahinya karena ayahku. Kau tahu kan Yamanaka orang yang terpandang..."_

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Ino marah.Semua tamu yang hadir saling pandang. Ino melepaskan rangkulan Sai dengan keras. Terlihat wajahnya sangat marah dan kecewa.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Aku langsung menghamipiri Ino, kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu sifat aslinya kan?" tanyaku pada Ino. Ino menatapku tajam. "Seharusnya kau jangan marah. Bukankah kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi?" kataku sarkastik

"Sekali lagi _Congratulation!"_ Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriaknya. Ino langsung mengejarku dan menarik tanganku.

"Apa?" aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Tangan Ino bergerak ingin menamparku tapi aku berhasil menangkis tangannya. "Kau mau apa? Aku sudah mengalami perasaan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Apa kau merasa dipermalukan?" kata Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Kaulah yang dulu tidak mempercayai Sasuke." teriaknya.

Aku terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?" aku tidak mengerti apa maksud yang dikatakannya barusan.

Ino menarik nafas dalam dalam, ia menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan semuanya padamu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ingat saat aku membeli kopi di tempat Sasuke, aku akui memang aku sedikit menggodanya tapi dia masih dingin terhadapku. Setelah pulang dari cafe itu. aku pergi ke rumah sakit mengunjungi nenekku. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Ibu Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit dengan keadan yang sangat kritis. Aku lalu mengirimkan pesan ke Sasuke kalau ibunya saat ini sedang kritis di rumah sakit. Singkat cerita dokter menyuruh ibunya untuk segera dioperasi tapi Sasuke tidak punya uang. Di situlah aku ingin memberinya bantuan tapi dengan syarat. Dia harus putus denganmu." Aku bergeming mendengar penjelasan Ino. Entah aku harus percaya atau tidak. Hatiku terasa begitu sesak.

"Awalnya Sasuke menolak tapi ia terpaksa menurut karena kondisi ibunya yang di ambang kematian. Dan dia pun akhirnya setuju. Aku terkejut kalau dia benar-benar mau putus denganmu dan merencanakan skenario malam itu." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Lidahku mendadak kelu.

"Lalu kami membawa ibu Sasuke berobat keluar negri untuk menjalani beberapa operasi lagi. Tapi apapun yang kami lakukan percuma. Kondisi ibunya tetap sama. Sasuke perlahan mulai berubah, wajahnya selalu merenung dan tingkahnya semakin dingin. Saat itu aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagianya walau aku memberikannya uang sebesar apapun. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah padanya. Sakura, aku sangat iri padamu."

Daun-daun musim gugur malam ini berhamburan di jalan. Semuanya berguguran jatuh ke tanah, seperti hatiku saat ini, jatuh dan hancur. Pertahanku runtuh. Aku baru saja mendengar fakta yang begitu menohok hatiku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dulu. Hatinya pasti sangat hancur.

Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin berlari memeluknya, memberikan kekuatanku, membantunya menjaga ibunya sampai akhir hayat. Kata Ino, beberapa bulan kemudian pasca operasi, ibunya meninggal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Sasuke pada saat itu.

Tapi semuanya terlambat. Sasuke dan aku sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Apa yang kami lakukan tak akan mengubah masa lalu kelam kami. aku duduk meringkuk lesu di balkon apartemenku. Semilir angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan helaian rambutku seakan menghiburku dengan belaiannya.

DRRRT! DRRTT!

Suara vibra notifikasi chat dari Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera kuraih ponselku di atas meja.

 _Hinata: Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Saki._

 _Sakura: Hinata, menurutmu apa aku ini pecundang?_

 _Hinata: Tidak, wajar saja kau seperti itu, tidak ada yang memberitahumu fakta sebenarnya kan. lagian kan sudah ada Gaara. jangan sia-siakan dia, ok!_

 _Sakura: Jadi kau menyerahkan Gaara padaku?_

 _Hinata: yah kalau itu bisa menenangkan hatimu. Bukankah besok dia akan datang kelasmu juga? Ini kesempatanmu._

 _Sakura: yah, dia mengajar di kelasku besok untuk proyek terbarunya._

Aku mematikan ponsel dan menaruhnya lagi ke atas meja.

'Hmm.. Gaara, ya. Apa aku harus mencoba hubungan dengannya?' gumamku.

Hoaam~ pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur, merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Ah, karena aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Sepertinya aku harus mampir ke Starbuck membeli kopi untuk meringankan stresku. Aku membeli dua cup kopi untukku dan untuk Gaara. Anggap saja ini hadiah selamat datang di kantorku.

TING!

Suara pintu lift kantor baru saja terbuka. ah, tidak aku akan tertinggal. Aku berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup.

"Tunggu!" teriakku. Mataku sedikit membulat melihat siapa yang sudah ada di dalam lift, Uchiha Sasuke. hanya ada kami berdua di sini.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Entah aku harus bersikap apa padanya. rasanya aku begitu kikuk. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bersikap dingin padanya. aku sudah tidak membencinya lagi, malah sudah terganti dengan rasa menyesal. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bersikap ramah padanya tiba-tiba kan, dia akan menganggapku gila.

"Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak? Lihat mata pandamu!" Aku terkejut, Sasuke memperhatikan wajahku.

"Suasana moodku sedang bagus hari ini, jadi jangan pedulikan aku!" desisku.

"Hn. kau pasti merindukanku, kan?" aku langsung menoleh kebingungan. "Wah, ada dua cangkir kopi." Dia melirik ke arah 2 cup kopi yang sedang aku pegang.

"Kebetulan aku membeli tambahan, kalau begitu untukmu saja." aku menyodorkan salah satu cup ke arahnya. Dia menerima dengan senyuman.

TING!

Suara lift terbuka, aku dan dia keluar bersamaan. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dia juga berhenti dan menatapku heran.

"Hei, apa dulu aku sudah keliru tentangmu?" aku bertanya tanpa menatap wajahnya. Lalu aku melanjutkan langkahku pergi. Sasuke bingung dengan ucapanku. Tapi dia memilih acuh dan mengikuti langkahku menuju ke kelas.

Saat menaiki tangga menuju kelas, aku bertemu Gaara yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Gaara. selamat pagi." Sapaku ramah. Aku langsung menyodorkan kopi yang ada di tanganku padanya.

"Terima kasih." ia menyambutnya dengan senang.

Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan interaksi kami berdua. "Siapa ini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau Sasuke, kan?" tanya Gaara. sepertinya Gaara ingat dengan Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak ingat cowok paling badung di sekolah, pernah keliling lapangan sambil telanjang pula.

"Oh, kau si cowok cantik itu, sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu." Desis Sasuke dingin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kenapa temanmu sangat sensitif?" tanya Gaara padaku. Onyx Sasuke melotot menatap Gaara. tidak terima dibilang sensitif. Macam cewek lagi PMS aja, pikirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Biarkan saja dia. Ayo Gaara!" aku dan Gaara berjalan bersama ke dalam kelas. Sasuke mengekor dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. Cemburu kah?

"Selamat pagi Ladies. Hari ini kita akan memasuki materi ke-8. Pentingnya menjaga image." Kataku di depan para klienku. "Nah, untuk pembahasan materi kali ini, kita akan kedatangan seorang tamu terhormat, seorang propesional photography, konsultan image kita, Sabaku Gaara." semua klienku bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua tau tentang Gaara, seorang potographer yang sedang hits karena selain hasil potretannya yang mendua, ia juga punya paras yang tampan. Wajar saja jika banyak wanita yang mengidolakannya.

Gaara lalu masuk ke dalam kelas seraya memperkenalkan dirinya. Semua klien tampak terpesona

"Aw, dia terlalu ganteng untuk menjadi seorang potographer." Kata Chocho terpesona. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. kecuali satu, si Sasuke. ia seakan memancarkan aura susano'o.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutku dengan baik. kita langsung ke materi ya. Image sangat penting dalam hubungan sosial..."

"Kami penasaran, bagaimana Sakura bisa bertemu dengannya?" kata Moegi yang dari tadi tidak fokus dengan materi. Semua klien mengangguk penasaran."

"Aku membaca artikel mereka di majalah tentang wawancara pembukaan pameran foto milik Gaara. wah mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi, ya." Kata klienku yang lainnya.

"Majalah itu sudah bangkrut minggu lalu." Sanggah Sasuke kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke studio fokoku. Mari kita membangun image di sana!" kata Gaara. semua klien tampak antusias.

Saat ini semua klienku sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan. Termasuk Sasuke, awalnya Gaara kewalahan mencari eagle yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa pose dengan senyum dan style yang kaku. ia juga beberapa kali berkedip silau karena flash kamera. Tapi ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya, ia tampak begitu keren.

"Wow, lihat! Ternyata aku keren juga jadi model." Kata Sasuke terpana melihat hasil fotonya di depan monitor. Aku dan Gaara hanya terkekeh. "Gaara, apa menurutmu aku punya bakat menjadi seorang model?" lanjutnya. Gaara bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Gak usa di jawab, dia itu memang gak waras." Desisku.

"Gak papa." Kata Gaara menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Aku iri dengan interaksi kalian berdua. Andai aku bisa sekelas denganmu." Gaara tersenyum miris.

"Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ah, ia Gaara. sebelum kau pergi lagi ke Sunagakure, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni?"

"Tentu, Dimana?" tanya Gaara antusias.

"Hn, kau benar. Ayo kita cari Kiba, Choji dan lain-lain." Sasuke tak kalah antusias.

"Baik, nanti aku akan menelpon mereka."

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung mengobrak abrik kontak di ponselku. Sudah lama sekali aku dan teman-teman di kelasku dulu tidak berkomunikasi. Aku harap nomor telpon mereka masih aktif.

Aku berhasil mengajak chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan lain-lain, ditambah Hinata, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke. kami berencana akan berkumpul di tempat Chouji. Kata Hinata, Chouji sekarang mempunyai gedung Gym yang berada di sudut kota Konoha. Kurasa berkumpul sambil berolahraga cukup unik.

" _Welcome to my jungle_!" Seru Chouji. Saat ini kami baru tiba di Gym milik Chouji. Awalnya aku sempat pangling dengan penampilan Chouji sekarang. badannya kurus dan berotot. Berbeda sekali dengan tubuhnya saat masih SMA dulu. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul ya." Imbuhnya.

"Wah, tempatmu keren, Chouji. Ada arena Thai boxing juga." Kataku kagum.

"Gimana kalau kita main tinju dulu!" seru Gaara.

"Baik! kau lawan aku duluan." Sasuke merasa tertantang mendengar ajakan Gaara seperti itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara kini bersiap-siap di atas arena dengan atribut boxing lengkap. Aku hampir mimisan melihat otot perut Sasuke dan Gaara yang terlihat sepeti roti sobek. Kyaaa.. stop Sakura! Fokus!

"Sakura! Kau harus lihat baik-baik pertandingan ini.!" teriak Sasuke. aku hanya menyeringai. Gaara pun tak kalah semangatnya.

"Siap, Mulai!" kata Chouji yang berperan sebagai wasit.

Baik Sasuke dan Gaara mereka saling antusias untuk menang. Tidak ada yang mengalah. Mereka saling baku hantam dengan tinjuan. Pertandingan mereka berlangsung 10 menit. Tidak ada yang keluar menjadi pemenang. Semuanya babak belur.

Kini giliran aku yang masuk arena. Lawanku kali ini adalah Sasuke. dia yang memaksa untuk bertanding melawanku. Hah, dia pikir aku gadis lemah. Dengan kondisi babak belur seperti itu akan dengan mudahku kalahkan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Jangan kira kau seorang gadis, maka aku akan bersikap lembut." Kata Sasuke menyeringai, memasang ancang-ancang tinju.

"Lakukanlah."

Bruk!

Aku meninju bagian perut Sasuke, meninju kepala, lengan sampai wajahnya. Selama ini aku selalu latihan Thai boxing, samsak yang kugunakan kuanggap sebagai Sasuke. dan kali ini, aku benar-benar meninjunya. Aku menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang aku pendam bertahun-tahun. Memukulnya degan keras, tak terasa air mataku meluncur di pipiku. Sasuke hanya bergeming menerima pukulanku, dia sama sekali tidak membalas. Sampai akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur. Semua temanku terdiam, mereka seolah paham kenapa aku seperti itu.

"Baik, pemenangnya, Sakura." Chouji mengangkat tanganku. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Selanjutnya kini giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang akan bertanding. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan sarung tinju masing-masing.

"Mulai." Teriak chouji memulai pertandingan.

Mereka mulai saling memukul. Naruto seperti tidak tegaan memukul Hinata. Ia memukunya dengan lembut seperti _slow motion_. Begitupun Hinata, ia memukul Naruto dengan pelan. Sampai akhirnya mereka malah main kejar-kejaran di atas ring. Kami yang menonton hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersenang-senang seperti ini." Gumamku sambil menatap NaruHina yang sedang asyik di atas ring. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Btw,_ hari ini kau cukup menawan dari pada saat sedang ceramah di kelas." Kata Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Masa?" Aku tersenyum merona.

"Haah, bosan. Kenapa kalian malah main kejar-kejaran di atas ring? Chouji lakukan sesuatu." teriak Sasuke di sampingku. Sepertinya dia berusaha ingin menghancurkan suasana romantisku dengan Gaara.

"Hentikaaan!" teriak Chouji. Naruhina langsung berhenti main kejar-kejaran. Mereka kembali memasang ancang-ancang meninju.

"Seraang Chouji!" teriak Naruto. Ia dan Hinata memukul-mukul Chouji. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga naik ke atas ring dan ikut mengeroyok Chouji.

"Ah, kau berisik sekali Chouji." Kata Hinata.

"Hey, kenapa aku yang di tinju? Aku ini wasit kalian." Teriak Chouji. Kami semua tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali masa lalu. Masa muda yang menyenangkan.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk kimono yang masih melilit di badanku. Aku berjalan menuju balkon apartemenku. Merasakan udara malam musim gugur yang dingin. Benar kata Gaara. hari ini mungkin aku menawan karena moodku memang lagi baik. tak henti-hentinya senyuman terukir di bibirku. entah apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia.

TING!

Aku melirik ponselku yang sedang berbunyi di atas tempat tidurku. Siapa chat malam-malam seperti ini?

Aku berjalan malas dan mengempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Kuraih benda persegi empat itu. ada pesan masik dari Sasuke.

 _Sasuke: Orang Suna sepertinya cocok denganmu._

Aku menyerngitkan dahi.

 _Sakura: kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu?_

 _Sasuke: Apa kau suka dengan orang Suna itu?_

 _Sakura: Kenapa kau peduli siapa yang aku suka?_

 _Sasuke: Bukankah obrolan ini pernah terjadi?_

Aku terkekeh. Aku merasa seperti bernostalgia. Aku menutup poselku dan menaruhnya di atas nakas. Malam ini aku ingin bermimpi indah.

"Nona-nona. Hari ini hari terakhir aku mengikuti kelas ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporanku. Berkat kalian semuanya berjalan lanjar."

Aku baru saja datang ke kelas dan semua klienku heboh mendengarkan salam perpisahan Sasuke. ya, Sasuke memang sudah selesai melakukan penelitiannya. Entah apa yang dia dapat dari mengikuti kelasku.

"Ayo makanlah sepotong kue, Sasuke membelikannya untuk kita." Kata Shion

"Tak usah, terimakasih." Aku menolak dengan halus.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan nona Sakura. Aku cukup sedih karena ini terakhir aku berada di kelasmu." Aku memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu nona-nona. Kalian bisa hubungi aku kapanpun kalian ingin, atau kalian bisa langsung ke kantorku." Lanjutnya seraya membereskan barangnya dan pergi. Semua klienku terlihat sedih sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke naksir padamu?" tanya Chocho berbisik.

"ia, kurasa dia kesini bukan untuk penelitian aja. Semacam modus gitu." Sambung Moegi.

"Manaku tahu." Jawabku acuh.

"Apa Gaara juga mengejarmu?" tanya Amane.

"Ia bener. Dia sampe repot-repot ngajarin kita bangun image dan fotoin kita. Tau sendiri kan jasanya sebagai potographer itu mahal. Kalo aku sih pilih Gaara."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi Sasuke lebih ganteng dan mapan."

"Hei, hei nona-nona," intrupsiku. "kenapa kalian yang khawatir mereka menyukaiku atau tidak?" kenapa pula semua klienku yang ribet begini?

"Kami penasaran siapa yang bakal kau pilih akhirnya." Kata Shion antusias. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap cinta itu sebagai permainan. Dengan menggunakan metode akurat maka dengan mudah laki-laki akan mendekati kita. Jika kita terlalu mengikuti hati kita dan menaruh kepercayaan padanya maka hati kita akan terluka." Jelasku.

"Banyak yang bertanya padaku, apakah lebih baik memilih orang yang kau cintai atau yang mencintaimu. Jika di masa lalu, aku akan memilih orang yang mencintaiku..." Aku menjeda kalimat. Semuanya masih diam memperhatikan. "Tapi di masa sekarang aku sadar kalau itu keliru. Jika kalian sudah menemukan cinta sejati, maka tak ada orang lain lagi yang penting. Jika kalian masih mempertimbangkan orang lain, maka itu bukanlah orang yang tepat dan kau tidak akan menemukan cinta sejati."

"Hei, apa kau paham?" Chocho mencolek lengan Moegi di sampingnya. Moegi hanya menggeleng tidak paham. "Kurasa aku bisa paham." Lanjutnya.

"Dia itu sedang membicarakan Sasuke di masa lalu dan Gaara di masa sekarang. jadi siapakah cinta sejatinya yang akan dia pilih" kata Choco, semua mengangguk paham.

"Haaah, sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicaranku?" sanggahku.

Tapi mungkin yang dikatakan Chocho ada benarnya. Aku mungkin sedang membicarakan diriku sendiri.

Aku bimbang, memilih cinta sejatiku sendiri, antara bersama Gaara yang dari dulu menyukaiku atau Sasuke yang aku cintai dari dulu, tidak-tidak, tentu saja sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan cinta seperti dulu dengan Sasuke. cinta itu sudah lama hilang sejak dia mengkhianati ku, tapi ketika aku mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya hatiku...

...Terasa begitu sakit. Aku tidak tahu di mana hatiku akan berlabuh.

TING!

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Di sana ada Gaara yang sudah menungguku, ia tersenyum ke arahku, senyuman yang tulus.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya. Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku lembut.

Kami berjalan menyusuri kota konoha di malam hari. Aku menemaninya berbelanja untuk persiapannya kembali ke Sunagakure besok malam. Jadi, ini hari terakhirnya di Konoha.

"Apa nanti kau akan membuka kelas kepribadian lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm. Etahlah. Mungkin aku mau rehat dulu. Rasanya begitu melelahkan. Aku ingin liburan."

Kami berdua sedang berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Menunggu rambu khusus penyebrang jalan berbunyi.

"Nona Haruno Sakura." Pandanganku menoleh ketika ia menyebut nama lengkapku. Ku tatap wajahnya yang serius itu. ia menengandah menatap ke rambu penyebrangan. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Aku ingin menawarakanmu satu kesempatan. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke Sunagakure?"

"Hah?" Aku lekas menoleh ke arahnya, menyergitkan dahi kebingungan.

"Aku ingat kalau kau ingin belajar psikolog di Sunagakure. kurasa kau bisa tinggal di sana."

"Hehe. Kau pasti sedang bercanda." Aku terkekeh. Ya mana mungkin dia serius kan.

"Aku serius." Gaara menatapku dengan serius. Tak ada keraguan dalam sorot jadenya. Aku terdiam. Sungguh aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang ini.

"Atau kau harus melepaskan bebanmu. Berikanlah dirimu kesempatan. atau.." lanjutnya. Ia menjeda kalimat. "..beri aku kesempatan."

Aku masih bergeming. Otakku berfikir dengan keras. Ah, kepalaku pusing karena bingung.

"Bagaimana? Waktu terus berjalan." Ia menatap rambu penyebrangan yang sedikit lagi akan berganti hijau.

"5-4-3.." Ia menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Ah, kenapa kau buru-buru memaksaku untuk memutuskan?" Aku langsung menghentikan tangannya yang masih menghitung. Jadenya menatap emeraldku dengan intens. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Tangannya meraih tengkukku.

Chup!

Ia mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Seketika dadaku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Pipiku memanas. Rambu penyebrangan berganti hijau, tapi ia masih mencium bibirku. aku memejamkan mataku. Menerima ciumannya yang lembut di persimpangan jalan.

Sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan ikut bersama Gaara.

Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke Sunagakure bersama Gaara dengan pewasat terakhir jam 22.00 malam. Seharian aku habiskan waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Mungkin rencanaku pergi ke Suna memang tiba-tiba tapi aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk berdiam Konoha. Kelasku sudah selesai dan cutiku sudah ku ambil. Semua teman-temanku juga sudah ku kabari.

Yosh! Siap. Tinggal ku masukkan ke dalam koperku. Tidak banyak barang yang kubawa. Hanya beberapa pakaian dan peralatan make up. Sisanya bisa aku beli di sana.

Aku berjinjit mengambil koperku yang kutaruh di atas lemari.

Bruk!

Sebuah kota berukuran 30x30cm terjatuh dari atas lemari. Kotak berwarna pink yang sudah pudar dan berdebu. Aku terdiam memandangi benda tersebut. itu adalah kotak yang berisi kenangan bersama Sasuke dulu. Seingatku sudah ku buang tapi kenapa bisa ada di sini.

Ku buka kotak itu dan ada tulisan kecil di dalamnya.

 _Saki, maaf aku memungut lagi kotakmu. Aku merasa kalau kau dan Sasuke tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Aku yakin sebenci apapun kau padanya kau pasti masih memiliki perasaan padanya, begipun juga Sasuke. –Hinata_

Aku tertegun memandangi isi surat itu. kulihat kembali barang-barang penuh kenanganku bersama Sasuke dulu. Sebuah potobox, boneka beruang yang ia dapat dari timezone, bunga mawar yang sudah layu. Aku meringis menatap barang-barang itu. kupeluk boneka itu dengan erat. liquid bening mulai membanjiri pipiku. Rasanya begitu perih. Kenapa kita pernah ditakdirkan bersama kalau akhirnya kita saling menyakiti.

Tidak-tidak. Aku menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. Menghapus air mata. Aku tidak boleh goyah. Aku sudah memantapkan pilihanku bersama Gaara. aku menaruh kembali kotak itu di atas lemari dan memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam koper.

TING!

Suara notifikasi dari ponselku. Itu pesan dari Sasuke.

 _Sasuke: Kudengar kau sudah memutuskan. Kapan kau akan berangkat?_

 _Sakura: pesawat mal..._

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Belum selesai aku mengetik seseorang membunyikan bel apartemenku. Siapa sih bertamu magrib-magrib gini? Aku lalu berjalan keluar membuka pintu.

Emeraldku membulat. Sasuke, kenapa dia ke sini?

"Aku baru saja ingin membalas pesanmu."

Sasuke masih bergeming di depan pintu. Ia tampak ngosh-ngoshan. Apa dia habis berlari?

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar!" nadanya terdengar seperti perintah. Entah kenapa aku langsung mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil kami hanya berdiam. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Entah kemana dia akan membawaku malam ini. Akupun enggan menanyakannya.

Mobil hitam miliknya berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa Sasuke tinggal di sini?

"Masuklah! Ini rumahku sekaligus kantorku?"

Aku sedikit terperangah. Mataku menyebar memandang seisi rumahnya. Sangat mewah, luas dan nyaman tapi di sini tampak sepi, tidak ada pelayan atau siapapun. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

Ia membawaku keruangan kerjanya yang berada di lantai 5

"Silahkan duduk!"

Aku duduk di kursi kerjanya. yang berada di sudut ruangan. Bisa di lihat pemandangan malam Konoha dari atas sini. sangat indah.

Sasuke membawakan setangkai mawar ke depanku. Aku tersipu. "Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini cuma untuk memberikanku setangkai mawar?"

"Hn. ini bukan untukmu?" sanggahnya. Ia lalu meletakan mawar itu ke dalam vas bunga yang ada di depanku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Oh. Oke!" jawabku ketus.

"Bukan yang ini." Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi yang ini." Ia lalu mengambil sebouquet mawar merah yang ia simpan di bawah meja. ia meletakkannya di depanku.

Wajahku tersipu malu. Ku ambil mawar itu dan menghirup aromanya yang wangi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi romantis?"

"Seseorang pernah bilang kalau dia ingin 100 bunga mawar di hari ulang tahunnya." Ucapannya mengingatkanku pada percakapan masa lalu kami.

" _Sakura, aku akan mewujudkan semua keinginanmu."_

" _Serius nih? Asyiik. Aku ingin 100 bunga mawr di hari ulang tahunku."_

" _tapi 1 saja kan cukup?"_

" _Ih, kau ini tidak romantis sekali"_

Aku meringis mengingat masalalu. "Ternyata dulu aku bicara banyak hal. Apa kau mengingat semuanya?"

"Jika itu penting maka aku akan ingat semuanya."

Kami terdiam. Hanyut dalam kenangan kami di masa lalu.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak. Membenci seseorang itu melelahkan." Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa kau mau mencoba kopi racikanku?"

"Tentu." sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencoba kopi buatannya. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang serius meracik kopi. Dia terlihat sangat propesional.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan melihat-lihat ruangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan se sukses ini, menjadi seorang CEO" ku pandangi beberapa foto dan artikel dirinya yang terpajang di dinding.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan masa mudaku dengan hanya meracik kopi..." seseorang itu adalah aku.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya apa yang akan aku ceritakan."

"Ceritakanlah!" kataku yang masih melihat-lihat ruangannya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu..." Langkahku terhenti. Tanganku ku kepal erat. bibirku mendadak kelu. Tapi aku masih menyimak ceritanya.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian seseorang mencariku, dan dia adalah kakekku. Ternyata kakekku seorang pengusaha sukses yang kehilangan anak dan cucunya. ia terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa aku cucu Uchiha satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Singkat cerita kemudian aku melanjutkan kuliahku dan menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?" aku bertanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya." jawabnya dingin.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku mengitari ruangan. Semua buku-buku tersusun rapi di dalam lemari. Tapi ada satu buku yang menarik perhatianku, buku dengan sampul berwarna pink cerah terlihat begitu mencolok di antara buku-buku bersampul gelap. Aku menarik buku tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika membukanya. Isinya merupakan album foto diriku. Dari sejak SMA sampai sekarang. bahkan beberapa artikel majalah tentang diriku terpajang rapi di sana. Seperti sebuah album kliping. Di sudut foto tersebut terselip sebuah catatan singkat seperti catatan harian.

' _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan gadis yang mencolok dengan rambut berwarna pink – 6 juni'_

' _Aku sengaja datang terlambat agar bisa mengobrol dengannya- 8 Agustus'_

' _Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dan dia membalasnya -15 Desember'_

' _Hari ini aku menyakitinya. Hatiku hancur- 17 April'_

 _..._

Aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku membaca semua tulisannya. Kututup kembali buku itu lalu kupeluk erat. ingatanku kembali menerawang ke masa lalu, di mana kenangan kami terukir

"Ra!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke beberapa kali memanggilku tapi tidak kugubris. Aku masih hanyut menerawang masa lalu.

"Sakura!" Aku tersentak ketika dia menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku menangis sambil memegang buku miliknya.

"kau yang membuat buku ini? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku parau. Dia hanya bergeming menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya membuat apa yang menurutku penting. Lagi pula itu hanya kenangan masa laluku."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku bingung? Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku dulu begitu menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan jawabannya." Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba meluapkan apa yang selama ini ada di dalam benakku.

"Semenjak kita putus, aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakanmu. Tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha kau selalu ada di pikiranku." Aku menjeda kalimat. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "dan sekarang kau hadir kembali dalam hidupku. Membuatku bingung, kau menarik-ulur perasaanku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? " aku berteriak padanya.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Raut wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau diam, hah?" aku mendorong dadanya, memukulnya dengan kuat. "Jawab aku Sasuke, jawab?" aku menundukkan wajahku di balik poni panjang untuk menutupi air mataku yang tak terbendung.

Kedua lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhku erat. kepalanya menunduk, bersembunyi di antara lekukan leher dan pundaknya. Ia menghirup aroma panjang tubuhku, lalu berkata dengan pelan "Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf! Maaf!" begitu terus sampai isak tangisku mulai mereda.

"Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi." Lanjutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku membawamu ke sini. mungkin aku sungguh egois. Bertahun-tahun aku terus menghindari pertemuan denganmu. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian tahun, kau telah berubah menjadi orang lain. aku sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang membuat kau seperti ini. Itu lah sebabnya aku berharap kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, Seperti dirimu yang dulu."

Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku dengan lembut. Tangannya menyapu air mataku. "Aku ingin kau memulai lagi kehidupanmu, tidak bertemu pria brengsek sepertiku dan hidup bahagia selamnya." Lanjutnya.

Aku melepaskan tangannya. "Pada akhirnya kau melepaskanku." Aku tersenyum miris.

Kusodorkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan padanya. "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Sasuke."aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Pada akhirnya pertemuan ini menjadi perpisahan terakhir kami.

Setibanya di apartemen aku langsung mengambil koperku dan segera memasukannya di bagasi taksi yang telah ku pesan sebelumnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara aku terus merenung. Memikirkan kebodohanku.

Kutatap pemandangan Konoha di malam hari di balik kaca mobil taksi yang kutumpangi, kota kecil yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Selamat tinggal Konoha. Seperti katanya, aku akan memulai kehidupanku dari awal lagi.

Setibanya aku di bandara, Gaara sudah menungguku di depan Loby.

"Biar kubawakan!" ia mengambil koperku di bagasi dan mendorongnya.

"Tunggu di sini! biar aku yang check-in." Kata Gaara.

aku mengangguk dan menyodorkan tiketku padanya "Makasih ya." Jawabku tersenyum. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Aku segera duduk di kursi bandara yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja, ini penerbangan yang terakhir. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih di sini.

"Ayo selfie lagi!"

"Haa, jelek ni! Kok mukaku keliatan gendut, Hapus, hapus!" Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk di depanku tengah asyik ber-sefie-ria, seakan mengingatkanku pada kenangan bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Nih, ini aku ada mawar untukmu."

"Yaah, kenapa Cuma satu?"

"baiklah aku akan memberikanmu 100 mawar lagi, tapi kalau sudah sampai di Suna, ya!"

Percakapan sepasang muda-mudi ini kembali membuatku menerawang masa lalu. Ah, mataku mulai basah lagi. Ku kipas-kipaskan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, berharap mata ini segera mengering, tapi tidak bisa. Aku.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hik.. hikh. Dadaku terasa amat sakit.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Gaara baru saja datang langsung terkejut melihatku menangis. Ia menatapku miris. "Apa sebegitu beratnya kau melepaskannya?"

Aku masih menunduk menutupi wajahku. Gaara lalu memelukku erat. "Tolong jangan menangis lagi!" tapi isakanku semakin kuat. Ia menepuk pelan pundakku mencoba menenangkanku.

Setelah isakanku sudah mereda ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku dengan lembut. "Kita akan bertemu di Suna, jika kau bersedia aku akan menunggu di sana."

Cukup lama mata kami saling memandang. Aku ingin bersama Gaara tapi hatiku bertolak belakang dan itu membuat dadaku terasa begitu sakit.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang akhirnya terucap dari mulutku. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku paham." Jawabnya seraya mengangguk lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dengan tangan kekarnya.

Aku bergegas berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri. Seberapapun aku mencoba melupakan Sasuke, malah ia semakin akan membekas di hatiku.

Aku paham kenapa dia melepaskanku, karena dia tidak ingin menyakitiku lagi, tapi dia keliru, mungkin rasa sakit di masa lalu terasa amat perih, tapi aku berhasil melewatinya, bahkan ketika aku mencoba melihat lagi ke belakang, hatiku berkata 'lega.'

Aku harus menjelaskan itu padanya.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu terminal bandara. Emeraldku membulat melihat sosok yang ada di depanku.

"Sasuke." teriakku dari jauh. Wajahnya penuh peluh dengan nafas ngosh-ngoshan.

Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Ia lalu berlari menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku.

"Apa aku ke sini untuk mencegahku pergi?" tanyaku dari balik punggungnya.

"Hn.."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatapku dengan lembut. Ia dekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak di antara kami.

Chup~

Ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu."

"Ia, aku juga."

"Bukankah percakapan ini sangat familiar?" Kami berdua terkekeh.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Fiuh~ kelar juga akhirnya._

 _Selesai tepat jam 00.00 wib. (padahal jam 3 nanti mesti bangun mau masak buat sahur).. hoaamm._

 _Gimana cerita Play girl ini? Ada uneg-uneg yang mo di sampein gak? Monggo tulis aja di review, gak usa malu-malu, mo ngeflame juga boleh kok.._

 _Ada yang mau_ _ **SEKUEL?**_

 _Akhir kata kuucapkan buaaanyak terimakasih buat para reader yang setia baca fanfic gaje ini.. i love u semua.._

 _Salam sayang_

 _PeDeeS, 22 MEI 2018_


End file.
